


Thirty and Broken

by StorytellerWitch



Series: My Brother, My Lover [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Claire wants to have sex, Cute, Demons, F/M, Family Fluff, Father Sam Winchester, Gay Parents, Grounding, Humor, Kidnapping, Loss of Powers, Love, M/M, Mental games, Nephilim, Planets and Stars, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Threats, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wincest - Freeform, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Gabriel (Supernatural), Young Lucifer (Supernatural), dad dean winchester, frustrated sam and dean, power, serious moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: Sam Winchester is now thirty, Dean thirty-four. Their twins fifteen. Life is perfect until it's not and it is up to their made-up family to put the pieces back together and end this mess once and for all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer
Series: My Brother, My Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713271
Comments: 51
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Here it is. The third and final part of this series. I am so excited about this portion of the story. Please let me know what y'all think! <3

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NOW**

Family is everything, especially to the Winchesters. Life wasn’t always this relaxed, but now years later, everything was going smooth, apart from a few mishaps here and there, and Sam and Dean couldn’t be happier. If you would have asked Sam or Dean almost sixteen years ago where they would see themselves. Today the image they would have thought up wouldn’t have been this one. Sure, they had known they would be together, maybe with Sam going to school somewhere and Dean working at a garage somewhere, coming home every night piss ass drunk only to bend Sam over the nearest object and fuck his brains out, forcing him to forget how upset he was that Dean was home late. They surely wouldn’t have imagined themselves practically married, with two teenagers one sweet as pie and the other one hormonal as ever with the biggest attitude in the world.

Currently, Sam found himself yelling at his daughter. Claire was almost sixteen, ready to take on the world but both of her father’s kept her pretty much grounded, but that didn’t stop her from pushing buttons and trying to get what she wants. “No, Claire, you cannot and will not be going out tonight with Parker, especially not on a school night.”

“Wait, so Jack can go out, but I can’t? That’s not fair.”

“Jack goes out with Uncle Gabe and Aunt Rowena to learn. You are not going out to work. You’re going out to get laid” Sam yelled in frustration.

“So, what if I am? It’s my body, I should be allowed to have sex if I want. I’m not a baby anymore” Claire shot back. “Plus, you can’t even tell me sex is bad because you and dad do it all the time.”

Sam sputtered at that, not knowing exactly how to respond to his daughter after that. The heat in Sam’s cheeks rose up, creating a beautiful mask of light red blush to spread across his cheeks and nose. “Honey, I’m home,” Dean said, as he approached the living room area of the bunker that they had permanently moved into. With Rowena working her spells and Gabriel and Castiel keeping track and keeping guard of the place during the night, there was nothing to worry about. It was, however, after stepping outside the perimeter of the yard that Rowena had set up that caused the problem. No one was safe beyond that point.

“Hey Dean,” Sam said with a sigh. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist pulling him close and pressing a quick kiss to his lips and catching the eye roll from Claire. “Wanna fill me in with what’s going on with you two.”

“She wants to go out with a boy she met at school,” Sam said. Dean’s shackles instantly rose up, “And, she thinks that because you and I… um… you know…are intimate” Sam whispered, “that it’s okay for her to have some extracurricular activities”.

“Claire, we’ve talked about this. The answer is no” Dean said.

“Why, though? I don’t get it. You treat Jack like he’s the golden child. He gets to go out all the time and I’m always stuck in the house.”

“That’s not true, Claire, you know it. It’s not like Jack is going out with girls to get laid” Dean stated, “or arguing with his parents about wanting to go out and get laid. Dude, come one, you’re my daughter, you think I want to hear about your escapades. Can’t you be like a normal teen and try to sneak out once in a while?”

“What? Dean…” Sam shrieked.

“What? I’m just saying…” Dean said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

“You know that won’t work. God, I had this family!” Claire screamed before disappearing into her room. Sam cringed when suddenly a blast of rock music came blaring through the speakers of the stereo Dean had bought her for her fifteenth birthday.

With a loud eye roll, Sam turned away from Dean and walked into the living room just to collapse on the large sectional Dean had insisted upon buying a few years prior. Dean followed after Sam, taking a seat next to him and picking his feet up just to drape his legs over his own lap. Dean happily began to massage the knots from Sam’s jean-clad thighs. “I don’t know what I thought when I was there age, but I can tell you it wasn’t anything like that,” Sam stated, left arm propped up on the back of the couch, bending at the elbow to hold up his head as he watched his older brother work on his legs.

“Oh, really Dean? I specifically remember you sneaking around with me. Remember you pushing me up against the wall, in the back of the car, on the hood of the car, and at school, in the bathroom…”

“That one time in the janitor closet” Dean finished

“Hello” Jack exclaimed, causing both of his parents to jump, not expecting their son home that quick.

“Jack… Hi, what.. um… how did you…”

“Uncle Gabriel thought it would be okay to try something new today.”

“He did?” Dean questioned not sure if he was upset at Gabriel for teaching him or upset at himself for encouraging Gabriel to teach Jack the right ways of a being with so much power.”

“Great job, Jacky-o!” Gabriel said, out of nowhere, appearing before Sam and Dean much like Jack had just done, causing Sam to sigh and sink into the couch in a dramatic way. “Yeah, great job kiddo, maybe Uncle Gabe can teach you how to use your senses and scan an area before entering so you don’t go into anything that isn’t for your eyes to see.

“That’s a good one Deano, maybe I’ll give him a lesson that once you two go to bed, hmm?”

“Gabe… We’ve told you before you are not allowed to enter our room at any time unless one of my children’s lives are in danger, and by danger I mean if they are dying or if they are being kidnapped or assaulted or anything within those bounds. And, that better never occur because you and your sister are not supposed to be out at night anyway.”

“Dad, you know I have no problem listening. I have no intention of doing anything that I’m not supposed to do. Unlike Claire, I know how to follow the rules.”

“Yeah, your daughter just crawled out of her bedroom window,” Gabriel said with a smirk on his face. Dean let out a frustrated growl and Sam just smiled at his brother, “She is definitely your daughter” Sam said as he leaned in to press a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Thanks for reminding me,” Dean said with a huff, “I’ll be right back. Let me go get her.”

“Alright,” Sam said, acknowledging his brother, “Hurry up and come back. I’ll be in our bedroom, waiting.”

Dean turned to stare at Sam, watching him walk off towards their bedroom. Hips swaying suggestively not caring in the slightest bit that their son and Gabriel was still in the room listening and watching these two.

“Well kiddo, I’ll see you after school tomorrow for another lesson.”

“Uncle Gabe, I was actually thinking that maybe I could skip one lesson? I mean, only if that’s okay with you and my parents. I think I should spend some time with Claire tomorrow. She’s been really sad lately.”

Gabriel looked over at his nephew, and smiled, feeling proud. “You’re a good kid, Jack. It’s fine with me if you take a day off. You’ve been doing so good, I think you deserve a break, for now. Save up your strength because after tomorrow we're going to get to the hard stuff.”

“Thank Uncle Gabe,” Jack said, wrapping his arms around the archangel in thanks and love. When they separated, Jack caught Claire stomping down the stairs of the bunker straight past him and Gabriel, giving her uncle a death glare before towards her bedroom and slamming her door shut.

“Think it’s time for me to go. I have a hot red-head waiting for me at home” Gabriel said, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

“You better get to bed Jack. Love ya, buddy” Dean said, welcoming Jack into his open arms. Sam had insisted on giving Jack and Claire love in a way they never experienced. Hugs and kisses, guidance talks, and discipline that did not come with a fist but with words and open communication. Sam insisted that his children grow up with love and openness and not hate and fear. Dean had to admit that it was difficult to love Jack at first, but as time went and Jack got older, he was easily able to see Sam reflected in everything the kid did. The only thing that was different was his Nephilim abilities which reflected his true father.

“Love you too, Dad,” Jack said, before heading towards his bedroom, but remembered something. “Oh, Dad… I already talked to Uncle Gabriel. I was wondering if… maybe I could skip lessons tomorrow. I know Claire has been sad lately and I thought that maybe if we hung out a little, maybe we could go get ice cream or something after school tomorrow, she might feel better?”

Dean smiled, thinking it over in his head “your sister is grounded but I think you might be right. You can take her to get some ice cream, but you better be home by three or you’ll both be grounded.” Dean said before walking off towards his and Sam’s bedroom. The night couldn’t end fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Claire build on their relationship.  
> Sam and Dean spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is smut in this chapter. If you don't like it, please skip over it. For everyone else, hope y'all enjoy it. Please let me know what y'all think! Thank you!!

**Chapter Two**

**JACK & CLAIRE**

The following day, Jack waited for Claire after school instead of taking off with Gabriel right away. Claire raised a curious eyebrow at her brother but smirked after he said, “Hello Claire. I thought maybe we could go get some ice cream and catch up… but only if you want to?” Claire wrapped an arm around her brothers’ neck and squeezed him close to her, “You’re such a nerd, you know that? I’d love to go get ice cream with you but if you didn’t hear last night. I’m grounded.”

“I know that. That’s why I asked permission to spend time with you. We have an hour before we have to be home,” Jack informed his sister, smiling proudly.

“Well, then we better hurry up.”

**SAM & DEAN**

With an hour before the Bunker would start to fill up with kids, angels, and certain demons, Dean had taken advantage (once again) of the quiet time to prepare a family meal while Sam sat in the library and read. Once Dean had placed the last pan in the stove and turned the timer on he rushed out to find Sam. Nose still buried in a book and he couldn’t help but lean against the wall and admire his little brother. His hair falling in his face due to it growing out but somehow it suited Sam. He looked good, unlike some people who looked with long hair.

“Pictures last longer,” Sam said, stopping to look up at his brother with a smirk on his face. “Yeah, they do, but I, uh… couldn’t help but notice, you know, the house is quiet, we have an hour before the kids come home, and the dinner is in the oven. We have forty-five minutes free.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m enjoying my time here with this book” Sam waved it up in the air to prove his point. Dean nodded, “Yeah, reading because that’s waaaay more fun that, um… the activity that I have planned.”

“Hmm, what activity would that be?” Sam asked, standing up and sauntering over and pressing his body up against Dean’s, fingers looping through Dean’s belt loops to keep him in place. Dean reached around cupping Sam’s ass, also pulling him closer. With that motion, Dean thrusting his hips against his brother creating delicious friction between them. “De…” Sam whined between open-mouthed kisses, “I want you… need you…”.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean said, as he nipped his brother’s lips, chin, and neck. Sam could only hold onto Dean’s shoulders as Dean took charge of their situation. Turning Sam so he was against the wall, and Dean was working his shirt buttons open enough to suck an exposed nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Sam hissed, back arching. One hand massaging and encouraging at the back of Dean’s head, while the other was searching for the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans. “Dean… we can’t do it down here. We gotta…”

“the bedroom, now!” Dean exclaimed, pushing Sam in that direction. Sam legs already weak like jelly that Dean reached out and smacked Sam’s firm ass and took off running past him into their bedroom. Once there, Dean slammed the door shut, pushing Sam against it and attacking his lips, neck, and chest in licks and nips. In a matter of seconds, Sam was completely naked, his dick hard and needy between them. Sam watched as Dean backed up and slowly took off his own clothes. Sam’s eyes were glazed over, lust and passion flickering and burning within his veins. Sam lunged for his shorter, but older brother. However, Dean was quick and stronger and easily caught Sam in his arms, shoving him back against the door, and using his muscles to lift Sam up. Sam’s legs curled around him, their lips locking and tongues battling. Dean easily slipped inside his brother and picked up a quick and deep thrust, rutting into Sam’s ass, quick and dirty. Sam whimpered, as he clung to his brother, while Dean finally made his way to the bed. Not once did their bodies separate, and the thought of that alone made Sam’s body sing in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Dean, I need you… need more” Sam begged. Sometimes that was how Sam was, like filling his hole with his dick wasn’t enough, and so Dean slipped a finger inside, feeling himself gliding in and out, in and out, in and out. “Yes, yes, fuck yes… Dean… don’t stop.” Sam’s hands were everywhere, touching every part of Dean’s body that he could reach, pulling him closer, wrapping himself around him. Desperate and overwhelmed, he felt his body stiffen, and fireworks danced over his skin as he came all over Dean’s chest and stomach. Dean thrust into Sam twice more, pumping into him with short erratic movements until he was filling his little brother up. They collapsed on the bed and made out like horny teenagers.

**Jack & Claire**

“I just find it so frustrating, Jack. It doesn’t seem fair they love you way more than they do me.”

“You know that’s not true, Claire. They love us both a lot. They are just trying to do what's right for you. Hey, maybe when you're done being grounded, I can talk Dad’s into you coming with me to Uncle Gabriel’s for a lesson. Maybe Aunt Rowena can teach you something.”

“Why don’t you start by showing me what they teach you,” Claire said, a smile forming on her face. This led to Jack smiling a big toothy grin, “Okay, but we... I can’t show you out in the open. They both looked around and found an empty alley. Claire grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him towards the alley. “This good enough,” Claire asked.

“Well… we are still exposed. We probably shouldn’t…”

“Come on Jack. Either show me or let's move on.”

“But…”

“Fine, whatever.” Clair huffed and started walking away.

“No, Claire. Fine, come back. I’ll show you.” Jack said, a frown on his face, but a smile on Claire. “This might make you feel a little sick after.”

“Whatever just show me” Claire whined. With a sigh from Jack, he took her hand, and within a split second, they were standing in the living room of the bunker. Jack looked to his side and noticed Claire was pale and ready to barf. She broke free of his hand and ran towards the bathroom.

“Jack… Claire,” Sam called out, as he came into the living room and notice Jack standing there. “Hello,” Jack said, a smile on his face. “We’re home early, dad.”

“Uh, yeah, buddy. I see that. Where is your sister?”

“The teleportation made her sick. She’s in the bathroom.”

“You teleported here? From where?”

“An alleyway outside the ice cream shop.”

“Jack, you know you are not supposed to practice or use your powers outside of this bunker and Uncle Gabriel’s and Aunt Rowena’s house. It’s warded to protect you, Jack.”

“But I didn’t mean to. I just, I wanted to show Claire”

“No, Jack. You can’t be showing anyone. You know why. You know how important this is, Jack.” Sam said, frustrated.

“Hey, dinner is ready,” Dean said, coming into the living room, kitchen towel draped over one shoulder. “What’s going on here?” Dean asked, just as Claire reemerged from the bathroom, looking better than she did a few moments ago.

“Jack used his powers to teleport themselves back here.”

Dean’s face went stern, eyes going from Jack to Claire, “This your idea, Claire?”

“What? Why is everything my fault?”

“No, this is his fault for being suckered into listening to you even though he’s damn well he isn’t supposed to use his powers outside of this bunker and away from his aunt and uncle. Can we not trust either one of you anymore?”

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

“I’m not” Claire said, folding her arms across her chest, “He’s my twin brother, and I think its only fair that I know what his abilities are because lately, I feel anything but his twin, let alone part of this family. I hate you! I hate all of you!” Claire screamed and stormed off to her room. Sam and Dean winced and Claire’s outburst and Jack started to tear up. “I ruin everything. No wonder Claire hates me.”

“No, Jack. She doesn’t hate you. She’s just… going through some stuff and she’s angry at the world. Your dad went through the same thing when he was her age” Sam smiled.

“What? Sammy, come on. I did not.”

“Oh, you definitely did too,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Jack stood there and watched in both awe and disgust of his parents.

“Well. Um... I’m going to go get cleaned up for dinner, and I’m going to go talk to Claire.”

“Okay, Jack, but don’t blame yourself for her. But You also need to take responsibility for your actions. That means you're grounded too for a week. No lesson” Dean said. Jack set his jaw but knew better than to talk back to his fathers. He simply nodded and walked towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

When they all sat down for dinner, Claire ignoring everyone and picking at her food, Jack piled on the food, much like Dean did. Licking their lips, they were not shy about digging in to their homemade burgers. Sam sat back, watching his brother eat, watching his children eat, and he couldn’t help but smile, despite Claire’s mood.

**THEN**

“Two, Dean, can you believe it! My babies are two!” Sam screeched in utter excitement, “Did you ever think that we would make it this far? That this would be our lives?”

Dean smiled a tired smile, turns out babies, especially toddlers, don’t always sleep through the night. Despite that, Dean was happy and so in love! He and Sam had struggled through the first six months to a year, more so Dean.

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel knowing that Sam had given birth to the devil's son, but as time went on and Dean had grown to love Jack unconditionally. Often having both his of the babies curled up in a heap of pillows in the middle of their playroom or curled into his side on the bed he and Sam shared reading a book or telling childish stories complete with finger puppets and funny mouth noises that always got the twins laughing uncontrollably. Sam loved watching these moments between Dean and the kids. Loved how he loved them and would do anything for them.

When Dean would come home from work at night, the kids would hear the telltale signs of the car pulling into the garage, and they would go running to the staircase scream, “DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!” And Dean would come in, covered in sweat and grime wearing a huge smile and he scoops his babies up into his arms and press a kiss to their small rounded cheeks and tell them how much he missed them.

And when it was time for the twins to go to bed, Dean would tuck them in, kiss them goodnight, and sneak them each a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk, think Sam didn’t know. But the fact was, Sam did know, and he would watch the exchange happen, and as upsetting as it was watching his children get souped up on late night cookies, Sam never had the heart to say anything to Dean because it was Dean’s little thing with their children. And when Dean would come crawling into bed, Sam would kiss him so deeply and passionately before making love to him.

**NOW**

There was no doubt that Sam was feeling nostalgic. He loved his family, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world. However, he did miss the twins being babies, and that thought let to another. Sam simply missed having a baby to take care of. He missed the little things, like hugs and kisses. He missed his babies wanting to just snuggle with him. Missed when they would get up in the middle of the night and want to sleep with their dads to feel safe. Missed the way a newborn's skin smelled, so fresh and new. Loved how they depended on him and Dean for everything.

His babies would always be his babies, but they don’t need him the way they used to need him. Sam Winchester had suddenly caught baby fever. Could feel the hallow emptiness of it in his gut. Remembered what it was like to carry his twins inside of him, how heavy and full he felt. How he loved feeling his babies move and kick, and he desperately wanted to feel that again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needy Sam. Desperate and needy Rowena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Just want to place a Wincest warning for this chapter. If you don't like it please skip ahead, everyone else, please enjoy it. And like always, let me know what y'all think. I love reading your comments!

**CHAPTER THREE**

That night, Sam lay wide awake as he listened to Dean snoring beside him. He watched the way his brothers’ chest rose and fell with each sleeping breath. Sam sighed, and got up, quietly making his way to the bathroom where he flipped the light on after closing the door. Slowly, Sam began to undress before looking his body over in the full-length mirror behind the door. It had been a very long time since the last time he had done this. With a tilt of his head, he ran his hand down his chest to his stomach where a faint birthing scar lay. His skintight and firm like it was before he was pregnant due to Rowena’s magic working wonders. When he had inquired about his loose, saggy skin due to his pregnancy, Rowena said, “Oh Samuel, you don’t think I look this good at my age for nothing?”

Life was a lot more difficult back then, now it was easy, even with his daughter’s mood swings and attitude towards the world in general. But with all of that, Sam still missed his pregnant self. Hated that Dean wasn’t there for the birth of their twins and decided right there and then he was going to talk to Rowena about a spell to help him get pregnant again.

As Sam continued to check his naked body out, he missed the door opening, and Dean slipping inside. “Sammy, what are you doing? It’s two in the morning.” Sam didn’t say a word to his brother, just snuggled his naked self to Dean, trying to make himself as small as possible, kneeling down so his head under Dean’s chin. Sam signed with contentment as he felt his brother pressed a kiss to the top of his head. In turn, Sam pressed a kiss to the middle of Dean’s chest before looking into Dean’s eyes. Sam watched Dean’s perplexed reaction as Sam continued to kiss his way up Dean’s neck, jaw, chin, and finally to his lips. Dean complied, moaning into the kiss and gripping Sam’s bare hips.

“What’s all this about, Sammy? Not that I’m complaining, just…” Dean didn’t get to finish his thoughts, because Sam was once again kissing him. “Make love to me Dean, right here. Wanna watch you inside me. Please De.” That was all it took for Dean to back his little brother up against the sink and taste his lips, “I love you, Sammy.” Dean, once again connected their lips, their tongues dancing in a battle for dominance. Sam let out a moan when he felt Dean’s hands go straight to his ass, palming and massaging two handfuls of firmed roundness. With ease, Dean lifted Sam up and placed him on the sink, easily fitting between Sam’s open legs. For a moment Dean stayed pressed against Sam’s naked and spread open body, but pulled away long enough to remove his boxers and leave them discarded on the floor where he kicked them against the wall for good measure.

Their eyes met, and Dean was crowding right back against and into Sam, kissing anything and everything he could get his lips on. Sam’s hand snaked into Dean’s short hair, gripping at it needily as his legs encaged his brother against and around him. Dean slipped inside of Sam, and their mouths parted against each other, breathing into each other as if their life depended on it, like they were their only source of oxygen. Eyes glazed over, but Sam forced his eyes to the door where the mirror was hanging. He could see Dean’s perky ass, the heels of his own feet digging into his brothers lower back right above his ass and Sam was moaning at the image. Dean was watching him, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone as Sam continued to watch Dean fuck into him so slow and so full of love. Dean took his time rolling his hips slow and deep. Nothing was rushed, but they were just as desperate for each other as any time, and it made Sam whimper and cling even more to his brother so that he was barely even on the vanity anymore but practically wrapped around his brother's torso. Dean didn’t seem to mind because he just hiked Sam’s legs up around his waist and pulled him closer. When they reached their climax, they were still wrapped around each other, as they exchanged slow lazy kisses.

When Dean pulled out, leaving his brother sleepy, red faced, with eyes glazed over to grab a washcloth and clean them both up. Dean couldn’t help but keep stealing looks at Sam’s wasted, love-drunk look. He was ecstasy for Dean, and he just couldn’t get enough. “Fuck Sammy. Do you have any idea what you look like right now? You’re so fucking beautiful.” That made Sam smiled, and he reached out with grabby hands for his older brother. Dean picked Sam up, bridal style, and walked them both back to bed. They snuggled up together, kissed slow and lazy one last time before they both fell asleep wrapped around each other. In the morning, Sam planned on going for a run, maybe he’d make a pit stop to Rowena’s and ask her about that baby spell.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Rowena was in a fair amount of distress when she came barging into the bunker looking prim and proper too early in the morning in a green silk dress that made her hair fierier red than normal. The bunker was quiet with everyone still sleeping, but she couldn’t wait for them to wake up. Catching her breathing, then clearing her voice, Rowena shouted, “BOOOOOOYS”. However, the only Winchester to reply to that was a sleepy-eyed, pajama-wearing Jack who was walking in a tired shuffle rubbing his eyes. “Aunt Ro…”

“Oh, Jack. Thank goodness. Where are your fathers?”

“Still sleeping, I think….” Jack started and was cut off by his sister treading into the room. “What the hell is the need to be so loud this early in the morning?”

“Ah! Claire, you watch your mouth. Ladies do not talk like that, especially this early in the morning. And may I suggest you put some decent clothes on. No one wants to see you dressed like that.”

“I’m going to go wake up dads,” Jack said, and turned, heading towards his parents’ room. Meanwhile, Claire leaned against the counter in a staredown with her aunt. Rowena only smiled, tsked at her, and sipped at a cup of tea that appeared out of nowhere.

Jack made his way to his fathers’ door, and knocked two quiet knocks, not wanting to disturb them or make them angry this early in the morning. Well, he wasn’t worried about Sam, but Dean, on the other hand, was Mr. Groucho in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Jack knocked again, and this time received a grunt and then, “yeah?” Jack took that as an okay to enter the room.

Sam was sitting up in bed, sheets pulled up around his waist, hair in every which direction. Jack couldn’t help from laughing a little at the way his father looked while his dad lay faced down, arms up under the pillow, soft snores falling from his open mouth. “It’s early, Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Um, yeah, sorry but good morning…”

“Good morning, Jack,” Sam said with a sleepy smile at his son. There were times, just like now that he found it incredibly hard to believe that he was the son of Lucifer. He was so sweet and polite, honest, and loving, so much more than Sam could’ve hoped for and it made him love his son all the more. Sam’s acknowledgment made Jack smile wide and bright, but it quickly vanished when he remembered his aunt waiting for them. Jack looked down, eyebrows knitting together in worry, “Aunt Rowena is here. She is looking for you and dad. She said it’s urgent and needs help.”

“Okay, thank you, Jack. Go ahead and go out to your aunt. Your dad and I will be out in just a minute.” But as Jack turned to leave the door was thrown open and Rowena was entering the room. “Hello Boys,” came her sing song voice. Sam sighed and laid back down and attempted to snuggle up to his brother but only got an irritated grunt from Dean, “nofivemoreminutes” Dean mumbled. Sam smirked and bit into his side right below his armpit, along his ribs and Dean’s eyes opened wide. “Good morning grump, we have company.”

Dean looked over his bare shoulder at Rowena and Jack and grumbled and tried to bury himself into his pillow, but Rowena wasn’t having any of that. “Up an at em, boys. Now, and if I have to ask again, well… I will not be askin’ ya. Let’s go, Jackie.” Rowena said, turning on a heeled foot guiding her nephew out into the map room.

“I suppose we don’t have time for a quickie this morning,” Dean asked in a whisper, pressing his lips against Sam’s hip. “Nope, not this morning. Better get up before the witch comes back in here” Sam said, leaning over and smacking a sharp tap to Dean’s ass before jumping out of bed and slipping into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tee. Dean followed his brother into the map room where both of their children and Rowena sat, awake, anxious, and clearly not happy with the situation they each found themselves in.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Sam, Dean,” Rowena said, sharp with her tongue.

“Yeah, uh…care to tell us why you are here at the crack of dawn?” Dean asked, “Claire, can you get your father and I, a coffee, make mine an Irish Coffee.”

“Yes, Claire, please, and Jackie, go help your sister with that”, Rowena said.

“But… I don’t need help. I can…” Claire was cut off by a sharp threatening eye from her aunt. Before Rowena could verbally say anything, Claire was up and following her brother into the kitchen.

“I need your help,” Rowena said, “Something has happened to Gabriel.”

“Explain,” Dean asked.

“He went out yesterday, and never came home. I tried to call him but he didn’t answer. So, I used a spell to see where he was, but… I couldn’t find him. He’s never done this before.” Rowena said, a tear threatening to spill from her made-up eye. Dean snorted in return, “And the angel finally leaves the witch, maybe he finally had enough common…”

“Finish that line, and I’ll cut your tongue out and use it in a spell, Dean Winchester. I am being serious.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “That’s not like him, Dean. Maybe you should call Cass down.”

Annoyed with the entire situation and his morning wake up call involving no sexual relief from his morning wood, Dean sighed, “Fine, Cass, get your feathery ass down here.”

A moment later, Castiel was standing right next to Dean. With everyone’s eyes on the angel, Castiel said, “Hello Dean…. And everyone.”

“Castiel, Gabriel finally left the witch.”

“That is not what happened, Dean,” Rowena said through gritted teeth. “He never came home, and I can’t see where he is. I was hoping that you could use your angel radio or whatever it is you use to find Gabriel.”

“Actually, I, as well as all the angels in Heaven, already know Gabriel is missing,” Castiel said, “When an angel goes off the radar, the frequency gets cut. That sends a warning and help signal to all the angels. I was already on my way down here when Dean called. I think we are going to need some help from your son,” Castiel said, staring directly at Rowena.

“My… my son? What could you possibly need help from Fergus?”

“A day before Gabriel went missing, another angel’s frequency came into focus. It was there, but not strong more static than anything.”

“Whose?” Rowena asked.

“Lucifer’s.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that focuses on Claire

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THEN**

At four years old, Jack and Claire were both incredibly similar, yet incredibly different. It was like light and dark, Ying, and Yang. Together they were perfectly balanced beings that worked together perfectly. Where Jack was quiet, shy, timid but protective of those he loved and cared about. Claire on the other hand was spunky, outgoing, wearing her heart on her sleeve and not caring if she got in trouble or hurt, she would go out on a limb to protect and defend the ones she loves.

It was at this very age that Sam and Dean learned the power of their children. It had happened one spring afternoon. Dean had decided to give his babies a baking lesson. On the menu was chocolate chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips when Sam wasn’t looking. Sam had caught Claire stealing the cookie dough. After multiple times of telling her no, Dean had put his foot down, saying, “Okay, Claire, if you can’t listen to dada, then you have to go in time out.” Placed in another room, and clearly upset, Jack’s power became too much for his little body to handle and it burst forth and outward. This energy burst was enough to cause all of the windows in the Bunker to crack and shatter. The kitchen cabinets cracked, even earning some of the doors to fall off.

Castiel had appeared in half a second, picking little Jack up and placing him next to his sister where they both were clinging to one another with tears down their plump little cheeks. “What the hell was that?” Dean asked in a shout of anger. “Dean!” Sam hissed, smacking his brother across the chest.

“That is what your children can do when they are taken away from each other and put under stress. Their powers will be more under control as they get older. But it is of utmost importance that they are not separated for long periods of time, or else there will be consequences.” Castiel warned.

**NOW**

Claire watched her father sleep after Rowena had slipped in a soothing elixir that would send him off to sleep. Claire, on the other hand, was far from at ease. She could feel her body trembling with anticipation and unease. She tried to mentally reach out to her brother but found that their mental connection was cut. She began to chew her nails, a nervous habit she had picked up in her preteen years. She needed to feel her brother, or else, she might combust. Looking back at her father one last time, she slipped out of her parent’s bed, wandered quietly down the hall, and into her brother's room.

Jack was a very meticulous being. Everything had a place, everything had to be orderly. That was the opposite of her own chaotic mess of a room. Nothing had a place, and chaos was the name of the game when it came to anything Claire did. She was wild, unruly, and a daring person, but one thing was certain, she loved her brother dearly. Jack is what kept her grounded, and without him, there was no ground at all.

Slipping into his soft blue room and white bedroom, Claire slipped onto his bed, and breathed in the scent of his pillows, that smelled like cookies and lavender. She felt a tear slip down her face and wondered what her uncles and dad was up to, and if they had found anything out yet. She was so busy in thought that she didn’t hear the door slip open, and a soft highland voice calls her name.

“Claire…” At the sound of her name, Claire jumped with slight fear. “Sorry dear, but I was wondering if you’d like to help me with a wee spell?”

Claire pondered her answer for a while. She knew her aunt Rowena was a witch and that Uncle Gabriel was an archangel. Their lives were far from normal. If Jack could take lessons to learn more about his abilities as a Nephilim, then why couldn’t she help her old aunt Ro. With a dark and dangerous smile, Claire got up and followed Rowena into the basement of the bunker they called their home. “Aunt Rowena, you’re not gonna tell my parents, are you?”

“No, dear. What your parents don’t know won’t hurt them. Besides, just because they are out doing their own thing trying to find Gabriel and Jack, doesn’t mean we can’t help at all” Rowena said as she placed various ingredients into a bowl. She took a deep breath of air and began chanting the spell she needed. Her eyes glowed before they seemed to disappear. Claire looked at her aunt, shocked. She reached out to touch her aunt, a gasp of air leaving her lungs as her head was thrown back, her eyes glowing and then disappearing. She was seeing what her aunt was now seeing. A dark and dangerous place that instantly made her stomach knot up in an uncomfortable way. There she saw her uncle, caged like a dog, scared, and bleeding, clothes torn. Tear’s blurred her vision and she let out a scream, her eyes slamming back into her body. Rowena following suit.

“Okay, Claire, it’s okay.” Rowena hugged her niece to her, patting her head. “You shouldn’t have touched me if you weren’t ready to see what I see. But, now that you have, this will make it easier to convince your parents to allow me to do what I need to do. I’m going to need your help.”

**LATER**

An exhausted Dean Winchester came back into the Bunker, sweaty and dirty and full of something he didn’t know what to do with. They had searched all day and came up with nothing. Rowena sat down across from Dean and asked, “find anything?”

“Does it look like we found anything?” Dean snapped, not meaning to but he couldn’t help himself. He was beyond frustrated and Rowena was the first thing to take his anger out on. She didn’t flinch nor take offense, simply siped a glass of wine. Claire came into the room, “dad” She gasped, and ran towards Dean, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped her up in a solid hug, nuzzling his face to the top of her head, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Where is your father?”

“Dad…he’s… he’s…” Claire shook her head, tears streaming down her face. He looked at Rowena for an explanation.

“Samuel is not in his right mind. He’s making dinner for your and the kids. He will not listen to me when I told him that Jack was… missing”

“Where is he?”

“Kitchen” Rowena replied.

“Claire, stay with your aunt Ro.” Dean said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. What he found was Sam fully dressed, happy, dancing around the kitchen. Spaghetti cooking on the stove, it was about the only thing that Sam knew about to cook without burning anything. Dean signed deeply, wrapped his arms around his brother from behind and sighed again. “Hey babe. Dinner’s almost ready…” Sam said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, a smile plastered to his face as though Jack wasn’t taken by Lucifer and their life was not in shambles. “Dean… what’s wrong?”

“Nothing baby boy. I got some stuff I gotta do, so um…”

“Whatever it is can wait until after we eat. I made garlic bread just the way you like it.”

“Sammy, Jack is missing.”

“What? No. He’s in his room, doing his homework… Claire on the other hand… shes..”

“No, Sammy… stop!” Dean said, shaking his brother slightly, “Lucifer came for Jack this morning. He took him right here, this morning. Remember? I was out with Cas all day trying to figure out where that bastard could have taken our son.”

“No… Dean… he’s in… Jack’s doing homework… he’s…”

“No, Sam. I’m sorry, I wish he was, I really wish he was, but he’s not. He’s gone.” Sam stumbled back until his back hit the wall, and he started to slide down the wall. Dean was there to catch and support him. “We're going to get him back. I’m going to bring him home.”

“Boys… Sorry to interrupt, but I know where Gabriel is, and I know who can help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this week, buuuut... I might update again in a couple of days because this one was so short. Let me know what y'all think. Love y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

“Absolutely not!” Dean said, anger flushing his system, facing turning red. He was beyond frustrated. Between him and Sam, they had given so much, sacrificed so much. They had been warned about Lucifer, but they had expected it to be like this. They had taken all the precautions one could take. They limited where their kids went, and how long they were out. Their house was filled with charms, spells, and wards that would keep all the evils in the world away. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, not like this, not ever. Now, Dean felt his very being begin to shut down.

“Dean. I hate to say it…”

“Then don’t say it,” Dean snapped at Castiel.

With a loud sigh from the angel, he said, “Rowena is right. Crowley might be the only way we can find Gabriel. If Lucifer is back, then he most likely is using Crowley as his puppet. If we can pull Crowley from Hell, then we have a fighting chance.”

“De…” Came Sam’s very fragile voice, shaky and unsure, “I agree with Cas on this. I need Jack back here safe and away from Lucifer. I will not lose my son, so if that means that we have to bring Crowley here then… so be it.”

“When Cas said we would need Crowley’s help I was okay with it, but I was not okay with bringing him here in our home with our daughter,” Dean said, anger radiating over his entire body.

“Fine, you’re right. I don’t want Claire in harm’s way either. Maybe it’s time we call Bobby. Have her go stay with him until we get Jack back.” Dean nodded in agreement, “Yeah, that’s good. You go give Bobby a call, I’ll talk to Claire. Tell Rowena to get her spell ready to pull her son out of hell. As soon as Claire is out of here and safe, she pulls him here and we get this shit taken care of and get our son home.” It was Sam’s turn to nod, Dean, pulling his brother into a loving embrace. Although he was much taller than Dean, Sam still knew how to make himself smaller to fit in Dean’s arms better. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, feeling the scruff of his facial hair against his cheek caused Sam to shiver. They shared a quick kiss before going in their separate directions.

**Claire**

Claire had holed herself up in her brother’s room, eyes brimming with tears, needing to be able to feel some sort of connection but feeling empty and broken instead. She had tried to reach out mentally to her twin. Something that Jack had taught her to do when they were young. Her mental nudges went unanswered, leaving her to feel more alone than she ever had before.

A light tapping on the door jamb caught Claire’s attention, and she looked up from her brother’s pillow that she was crying into, tears streaked down her face as her father made his way into the room. She scooted back to make room for her father. Sam curled up on the bed, and opened his arms. Claire instantly nuzzling up against him, taking comfort in his strong embrace and his fatherly scent, with him, she was home. Jack was still part of them both, and it brought her a little comfort knowing that.

**THEN**

Claire was around two years old when she had her first screaming nightmare. She sat up in her toddler bed, screaming hysterically. This caused a chain reaction, and Jack sat up from across the room in his own toddler bed and also began to scream. The only difference was Jack got up and waddled over to his sister, climbed into her bed, and wrapped his tiny pudgy baby arms around her until their parents came rushing into the room, Dean right on Sam’s heels.

Flicking the light on, the young parents found their babies cuddled together in Claire’s bed. Claire stretched her arms out, reaching for Sam, Jack reaching out for Dean. Sam lifted Claire up and cuddled her up against him, “I’ve got you, princess. It’s okay, baby girl” Sam said. Dean whispered similar words to Jack, patting him on his back.

Hand in hand, Sam and Dean made their way back to their bedroom where they situated their toddlers between them. The twins holding hands and curling up against each other. Sam and Dean smiling at each other, because even though they were exhausted, they were happy and content with their life. Everything was perfect.

**NOW**

With a tender kiss to his daughter’s forehead, Sam wiped away her tears. “It’s going to be okay, Claire. We are going to get Jack back. Everything will be okay.”

“You really think so? I can’t… I can’t even fe…feel him. He’s not answering me.”

“I know baby. I know. That’s because he’s too far away to answer you right now. But Dad, Aunt Ro, and Uncle Cas are working on something right now. So, to keep you safe, you are going to go stay with Uncle Bobby until we get this sorted out.”

“But I can help! I know I can help, and you know that I can help. I won’t get in the way. I…”

“Claire, I know you can help. But this is a dangerous mission for all of us. Your brother is safe. Lucifer will not hurt him because he is the legacy. But you… if you get in the way, Lucifer will not hesitate a second to kill you. You understand? I need you to be safe and that means you go stay with Uncle Bobby until we get Jack back.”

Claire tightened her lip, forcing the tears to stay locked behind her eyes with only a couple escaping. She quickly wiped those away and nodded her head in a tight firm motion that indicated that she did understand. “Good girl. Now, get your stuff packed up.”

**Bobby**

Bobby was working on an old broken down piece of junk when his phone rang. He didn’t hesitate a minute to pick it up because that phone was reserved for only a few certain people and he answered with a frustrated and gruff, “Yeah.” He was silent as he listened to his adopted son speak, knee’s growing weak at the news Dean was delivering to his ear.

“Son of a bitch” Bobby barked, “I’m on my way.” To which, Bobby hung up the phone, dropped his tools where he stood, and booked it into the house. He had an emergency bag packed for the just in case. Grabbing that, he slung the bag over one shoulder and made his way outside to his truck that would take him six hours south of South Dakota.

As Bobby approached the kitchen, he kissed Jody goodbye, told her what had happened and that he would be back with Claire. Jody nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, “You better call me when you get there. Call again when you’re on your way home. I’ll wait here for you both,” Jody said. With a nod, Bobby turned, and left, heading to pick up his granddaughter and to offer any further help he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another update. I am going to try to update again next week, but I can't make any promises, y'all. Please don't hate. Love y'all!  
> Let me know what y'all think <3


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**UNKNOWN TIME & LOCATION**

Jack woke up with the reminiscence of a startling dream still playing in his head. He remembered Claire in the kitchen with him, what they were doing wasn’t clear, but he remembers Claire. Remembers a man standing next to Claire, his eyes glowing red, something triggered Jack deep down. He knew exactly who this man was.

Looking around the room that he did not recognize, Jack’s eyes landed on the same male figure that he came face to face with, in the kitchen with his sister. “Hey, buddy. So nice of you to wake up. How're ya feeling?” He asked.

Jack furrowed his brows, feeling conflicted, he knew this man was bad, but he wasn’t projecting anything bad towards him, he was….nice, and that made everything more confusing. “I’m…fine,” Jack answered with uncertainty.

“Jack. I’ve been waiting for a long time to finally meet you. Do you know who I am?”

“Yes. You’re …my… Lucifer.”

“Yes, Jack. I’m Lucifer. Now, I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but it’s not all true. And, I don’t know if you… Sam, your dad…”

“Sam is not my dad… he’s my father. Dean is my dad,” Jack informed him with confusion on his face.

“And do you know how we are related?” Lucifer asked with sympathy on his face, voice calm and low to not scare his son.

“Dad said you were the sperm donor, and that if you ever did come you would say otherwise. You’d tell me that you were my real dad.”

“Well, Jack… Dean is right and wrong. You see, I am your real dad, and I can prove it to you. My boy, you and I are the same. May I?” Lucifer asked, holding his hand out towards Jack’s head. Jack was unsure, not liking the situation he had found himself in and wanting to just go home, be back with his sister and his parents. He’d even take being grounded and doing his chores and Claire’s chores for a month then be listening to Lucifer. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Lucifer because everything that he had heard from his parents about this being was giving him conflicting feelings towards the real Lucifer right in front of him. Closing his eyes, and dreading his decision, Jack nodded, accepting Lucifer’s touch against his head.

A swarm of colors engulfed his senses, and he could see his father, could see Lucifer… together. Then, Lucifer projected himself into Jack’s mind, and Jack could see himself project through Lucifer. Their colors mixing perfectly, Lucifer’s cells and DNA twining together with Sam’s creating Jack. Jack gasped, eyes opening and glowing a beautiful golden color for the first time. “See, Jack. I am your real dad.”

**The Bunker**

Back at the bunker, Sam and Dean welcomed Bobby into their home while Claire finished gathering her things to take with her. Sam was clearly in a state somewhere between shock, angry as hell, and loss. Dean was holding it together for both of them because he had to. Someone needed to be strong and think straight to get Jack back in one piece, and if Sam was going to break, Dean would be the glue to hold them together.

Dean introduced Bobby to Rowena who smiled politely at him. Rowena offered to show Bobby around, to which Bobby agreed, allowing Rowena to hold onto his arm. Dean laughed, noticing how taken with Rowena Bobby was. Bobby was a hard ass, but he was from a time where he knew how to treat a lady, and Rowena loved to be ravished and treated exactly like a lady.

With one point two minutes to themselves, Sam slipped his hand into Dean’s with a sigh. “I’m scared, De. What if…”

“No, Sam. I don’t want to hear any of that. There will be no what-ifs. We have a plan and we are going to stick to that plan.” Sam’s mouth pressed together tightly into a firm line, but Dean’ wouldn’t have that pathetic pouty face. So, Dean took Sam’s face into his hands, and pressed their lips together in a firm: _we’re in this together. No matter what. I’ve got you. Everything will be okay._ And Sam was sighing once again, but the tension had eased up a bit. Sam nodded and gave Dean’s hand a squeeze before Claire was walking into the room and ruining their moment.

Claire dropped her bags in the entryway where she stood, “Guess I’m ready to go. Where is Uncle Bobby?”

“Aunt Rowena is showing him around,” Dean said.

“Showing him around the bunker or showing him around her…”

“Claire... don’t say it,” Sam said, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his hand out in a begging manner. In that sense, Claire was just like Dean. Always relating things to sexual situations or food. She was not afraid or embarrassed of sex and did not care if what kind of sexual things she said in front of her brother or her parents. Unlike Jack, who was very much like Sam in the sense that those were private matters that should be kept between the people having sex.

“Come here kiddo,” Dean said, opening one arm to invite Claire in. Dean’s other arm was wrapped around Sam’s back. When Claire came in and pressed herself to her parents, both engulfed her with a hug. It was beautiful and lonely because there were down one kid.

The moment didn’t last, Bobby clearing his throat had broken the family apart and caught Claire’s attention. “Uncle Bobby!” Claire squealed and made a run towards her uncle who happily wrapped his arms around her. “Ready to go kiddo?”

Claire’s expression fell, but she nodded, giving one last look to her parents. She bent down to pick up her bags, but Dean was there in an instant taking them from her. “I’ll walk you both out.

With Dean carrying Claire’s bags, and Sam holding onto his daughter like she was his last lifeline, Bobby felt his heart squeeze at the sight of his family. This was the only way he could offer help. He was old, couldn’t move the way he used to. “Sam, I promise you, she’ll be alright. I’ll take good care of her. Besides, Jody is beyond excited to her grandkids,” Bobby said with a wink.

“I know you will take good care of her,” Dean said.

“We appreciate your help, Bobby. It means a lot” Sam countered, offering a tight, strained smile.

“Anything I can do to help; I’ll be here for you boys. You’re family. Now go kick some ass and get our boy back.” Bobby said, giving Dean a firm, playful slap to the shoulder. And just like that, Claire and Bobby were driving down the street, away from Sam and Dean, and away from the danger that was about to be unleashed in their safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. I am so sad there is only one episode left until its all over. Anyone else?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take their frustrations out on each other in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd spoil my babes with a chapter before... the end of our show.... I am so sad that it is ending, but so excited to see what else our boys will be up to. If anyone wants to talk about tomorrows episode I am here! Anyways, let me know what y'all think of this chapter. It's really just a little bit of a filler chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

In a devil’s trap that lay in the bunker of the basement, a makeshift prison of sorts Dean had set up for this very moment, stood Crowley. Beaten, abused, and pathetic looking, fear flickered behind his eyes, and for a daring moment, Sam felt sorry for him. Crowley’s eyes flicked over to Rowena, his mother, and said, “Hello boys, mother. I assume you were not trying to save me from the pits of Hell, so what do you need?”

“Oh, Fergus! What did they do to you” Rowena asked in an overly dramatic voice that made everyone in the room want to gag? Crowley, on the other hand, smirked and rolled his eyes, “Why do you care, mother? Better being tortured by yours truly than you answering my distress calls the first few times I sent them out to you.

“Enough, okay. There are more pressing matters that need to be dealt with than you two can have a family bitch fest” Dean said, voice rising to make his statement. “Now, Crowley. You still the kind of Hell?”

“No, that was taken from me. There have been some changes happening, but things have been very quiet about where these orders are coming from. Someone let Lucy out of the box… wait… that’s why you called me up here. Lucifer took his kid.”

“Yes, Crowley. Jack is missing, but so is Gabriel. Know anything about that,” Castiel piped in.

“Cas, how nice of you to join us. And, as I said. Things are being kept very quiet. I’m on servant duty. I’m only brought out when Lucifer needs his shoes shined, but I did overhear some demons talk about something big going down.”

“You’re lying, Fergus.” Rowena replied, “You forget that I raised you and I know when you’re lying,” Rowena hissed at her son. “You tilt your head to the left when you lie. So, spill the beans.”

After a few tense, quiet moments of self-debate, Crowley finally answered, “Fine, I know where Gabriel is, but If I am going to help you, you have to help me in return.”

“And how do you want us to help you?” Dean asked.

“Protection. I’ll spring Gabriel, bring him back here for you. You let me stay here and protect me until Lucifer is properly dealt with.”

Sam began to shake his head instantly, wanting nothing to do with Crowley’s mess or protecting anyone or anything that did not have to do with his own family. “Fine, that’s fine. Now, get your ass back to Hell, and don’t come back until you have Gabriel,” Dean said, breaking the sigil which held the red-eyed demon in place. Crowley didn’t ask twice and disappeared in a puff of red smoke before them

Dean began to stalk off, feeling too uptight, agitated, and angry with the world for anything else. Sam stood in shock and followed his brother to their bedroom. “Ugh, Dean… what was that?”

“What was what?”

“You agreed to give Crowley safe harbor in our home… the home our kids live in…”

“Sam… yes… yes, I agreed to that only because if Crowley does come through and get us Gabriel then he can come through again and help us get Jack back. So yes. I agreed to give Crowley a place to stay and protection, anything to get my kid back. Because he is my kid, Sam. Jack is mine whether or not Lucifer fucked you that night. I raised Jack, I held him when he was scared, I taught him to tie his shoes, I taught him how to ride his first bike. I’ve been there his whole life, so Jack is mine and I won’t stop until my kid comes home safe and I know Lucifer is put back in his cage where he can’t hurt another person or destroy our family again.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, pressed his lips to his jaw, and held him. “You need to calm down. You need to get yourself under control, Dean. Your reckless right now, and as sexy as that is, I don’t need you dead, I need you alive. I can’t live without you, De. So, whatever you need to do to calm down do it. Use me. Take it out on me, but you need to…” Sam was cut off with a hard shove against the wall. Dean’s fist wrapping tightly in his hair, his knuckles pressing angrily against Sam’s scalp. Dean smashing his lips against Sam’s, taking and taking and taking without thought. Sam let out a pained sob as Dean broke the kiss only to force Sam face-first into the wall, and reaching around to remove the button, loosen the belt, and unzip the fly. Dean only needed Sam’s pants down enough to get inside his brother. This wasn’t about giving pleasure. This was a raw need, this was an escape, and outlet for Dean’s pain, his love, his own need. Sam was going to have to work for his own pleasure and he was completely fine with that.

After fumbling around with his brother’s pants, Sam pushed Dean’s hands away and removed his belt and pushed his own pants down, kicking them off as Dean did the same to his own. Once they were both free, Dean was crowded behind Sam, shoving him back into the wall and pushing into him with a spit slick dick.

Sam winced and moaned, wanting to feel the pain and burning of being stretched. This was something they both desperately needed to feel. Dean needed a release for his anger, and Sam needing to feel punished for unknowingly sleeping with Lucifer and then allowing him to take Jack. He needed to feel forgiveness from Dean, and if this was how he could feel it, then he would take everything Dean gave him.

Dean’s hips pistoned forward, sweat already beading upon his forehead, abs already straining as his body worked towards his release. A jolt of pleasure ripped through Dean’s body, taking him by surprise, and only a few moments later, teeth biting into the skin of Sam’s shoulder, he was coming. At the Sam time, Sam felt Dean’s teeth dig in, his toes pressed into the carpet on the floor, his head pressing harder into the wall, teeth-gritting together, body tensing. He brought his hand down and started fisting himself fast and sloppy. After he felt Dean's release inside him, Sam was also coming all over his hand and the wall with a pained sigh of relief.

After, Dean leaned against his brother, head resting on the nape of Sam’s neck where he was peppering kissing along his spine. Still connected together, Sam reached behind him, whimpering, wanting his brother’s hand, something to anchor him down, as if the weight on his back wasn’t enough. Dean complied, lacing their fingers together and holding on to one another like their lives depended on it. Dean sighed, and said, “It’s okay, Sammy. Everything is going to work out.” With those words floating in the air between them and around them, Dean slipped out, leaving Sam trembling, half-naked, and feeling empty and alone. Dean pulled his pants back on, and then took Sam’s hand and guiding him to their bathroom where he turned on the hot water. “Take a shower. I’ll take care of what needs to be done.” With one last kiss, Dean was out of the room leaving Sam to his shower.

**Later**

When Sam was clean and refreshed from his shower, a little sore from the sex he and Dean had earlier, Sam had found Castiel and Dean looking over some books. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but inhaling his brother’s scent, still damp with sweat and skin smelling like sex. “What did you guys find,” Sam asked?

Castiel looked over Sam, brows knotting together, “let me…” Castiel said, holding up two fingers indicating that he wanted to heal Sam’s pain. At this, Sam couldn’t stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks, “Thanks, Cas, but I’m fine.” At Sam’s reply, Dean was smirking, trying to look over his shoulder so he could see Sam’s face, but Sam stood there, body pressed tight against Dean’s back, making it impossible for Dean to turn around and stare.

“So, uh… what’s this,” Sam asked again, this time receiving an answer.

“These are my personal journals from when I was much, much younger,” Castiel stated, glancing over them with appreciative eyes.

“Why would these be of any use to us?”

“Because, when I was first born, I spent the first several years with Lucifer. I loved him like a brother. He told me things, dreams, and passions he had that we weren’t allowed to actually have. Despite that, Lucifer continued to build this passion for creation. When he left, it devastated me and Gabriel too. Gabriel would have done anything to keep Lucifer there with us, but we didn’t know the truth. Thinking back, I remember something Lucifer said to me, where to find him if things get…. Messed up.”

“So… so you think this place he was talking about is a place he has created and has taken Jack to?”

“It’s a possibility, but I need to go through this journal just to be sure. It’s been a long time since he told me about it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer's relationship when they were still very young.

**Chapter Eight**

**THEN**

Castiel was very young but remembers hanging on the back of Lucifer as they flew through clouds, peeking down on the world their father had created. It was amazing, freeing, and beautiful. Seeing the animals live, walk, interact, hunt, and survive was amazing and fascinating to Castiel. Then, without a word, Lucifer scooped Castiel up and headed straight up into the vast sky above. A childish giggle erupted from Castiel’s lungs, his small hands clutching tightly around Lucifer’s neck. “Where are we going now?”

“You think Earth is amazing? Wait until I show you the stars!” In a matter of minutes, Lucifer is placing Castiel upon a brightly glowing form. “This is what the stars look like up close, Cassie. Earth is cool and everything, but these little things here, they are amazing. They hold themselves together. Dad made a mistake, and this was the outcome of that mistake. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, they are,” Castiel said, eyes sparkling blue as he looked around at all the stars floating around them.

“If I could create my own Earth, I would do so up here. Maybe over there,” Lucifer said, pointing to a red planet, “That is called Mars. Want to go check it out with me?”

“Let’s go!”

**NOW**

Castiel closed his journal as memories floating through his mind of a time very long ago. It hurt him deep down to think about it, about Lucifer. Only he knew that Lucifer wasn’t all bad, sure he was a troublemaker back then, but he was also protective and amazing and took care of him and Gabriel when their father was nowhere to be found.

It was during the times that their father went… wherever he went, that Castiel would seek out Lucifer. Lucifer was stable and fearless, quick to protect, and full of so much love it often made Castiel’s head spin. He was their father’s favorite because he simply did and listened, no questions asked. Gabriel on the other hand was another story. Gabriel helped raise Castiel, but he also enjoyed doing his own thing too. He would make promises to Lucifer, and then he wouldn’t show up, or if he did, he’d be late. Lucifer was never angry about this, he simply told Castiel that he was allowed to have his own opinions and do his own things as long as he wasn’t hurting anyone.

Then, one day Gabriel started to change, he was always seeking Lucifer out, always wanting to know what he was up to. And he even began to tag along with him and Castiel on their adventures. They’d spend days, weeks, months at a time when their father was gone, just exploring the sky, they had created their own little haven on Mars where they were free to play and roam and do whatever they pleased without the worry of what the other angels or their father would say.

**THEN**

“Look at that, Cassie,” Lucifer said, “Gabriel found you the brightest star in the sky.”

“You like it, Cas?” Gabriel asked, taking a seat next to his brother’s in the red dirt that made up Mars.

“I like it, Thank you both,” Castiel said and rested his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. “I wish we could live up here forever”

“Well, you can.” Lucifer said, “We all can.”

“Dad has Heaven, Earth, his other worlds, why can’t we have this one place?”

**NOW**

“Sam, Dean…” Castiel called out as he stepped into the sitting room where he found Sam and Dean eagerly waiting.

“What’s up Cas? Find anything,” Dean asked?

“Actually, yes. I will be leaving in a moment. I know where Lucifer is with Jack.”

“Great. I will go with you.”

“No, Dean. I’m afraid this is a place that you can not go to. I have to do this alone.”

“The hell does that mean, Cas? My son is out there, somewhere with freaking Lucifer and your telling me I can’t go?” Dean stated, angrily. In all honesty, Dean needed something to do. Sitting around waiting for their son to be found was not helping. He needed to be in it, not just sitting around waiting and waiting.

“Mars, Dean. Lucifer took your son to Mars. It was where he always took me. If he was going to try to hide Jack somewhere that’s where it would be.”

“I’m sorry… did you say… Mars?”

“Yes, Dean. That’s exactly what I said,” Castiel said with a confused tilt of his head.

Sam was on the verge of a panic attack, and in the moment, Dean really wished Claire was still here so he could send her and Sam away together. But he didn’t have that option and needed to deal with things accordingly. So, he wrapped Sam in a one-armed hug, pressed a quick kiss to his jaw, and continued his conversation. “Okay, so what. You just fly up there… how is Jack… how is this even possible.” Dean asked with a shake of his head, confused, stressed out, and concerned for his son.

“Jack is a Nephilim, so, just like an angel, he is able to access the universe without much of a hassle. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I am going to go get Jack.” And just like that, Castiel had disappeared from the sitting room, leaving Sam and Dean alone. However, that didn’t last long, because in about two minutes after Castiel left, Crowley and a very bloodied, beat up Gabriel collapsed to the floor of their sitting room.

At this, Sam and Dean rushed over to help Gabriel up and get him to a spare room and on a spare bed. Crowley had long forgotten, and Rowena hot on their tails to fuss over Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Here's another update, hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Castiels POV.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THEN**

The very first time Castiel laid eyes on Jack and Claire his heart melted, and he felt something inside him snap. He had a new goal in his life, and that was to protect these babies at all costs, especially Jack. He knew right away that Jack was special, not just because he was Lucifer’s son, making him a Nephilim, but because this small baby would change the world when he was older. There was so much more to Jack than his half-human, half archangel status that Castiel had to protect him, no questions asked.

It was in that moment when he also realized that he, himself couldn’t guide Jack the same way an archangel could. This boy would need training, learn how to control his abilities when to use his powers, and when to step away. With Jack’s father being Lucifer, it was out of the question to ask him for help in this matter. Course, they had a little time before Jack could officially begin training, he was a newborn baby, after all, one that needed protection and guidance from the right person.

Placing a gentle hand on the crown of Jack’s head, he said, “I will do what I can to protect and guide you, but I can’t do it alone.”

**NOW**

Red dust flew up around Castiel the moment he landed on the red planet, making his clothes a dingy rusty red color. For a moment he did nothing but stand there. It had been so long since he had been on this planet that he had once used as his own personal playground with his brothers. He breathed in the scent around him, of rusted dirt, untouched air, and the faint smell of wetness where water once formed.

There was no time to waste, Castiel knew that he needed to find his brother and get to Jack before anything serious could be done. Taking on a more angelic form, Castiel spread his wings and took off in the direction of an old crater he knew Lucifer loved to play in. If he was here, that is where he would be and that is the direction Castiel headed to.

**THEN**

It was only hours after that, Castiel was placing baby Jack into the arms of Gabriel. Gabriel let out a gasp of shock and surprise, mouth open, eyes wide, as he glanced from Jack up to Castiel. “Cassie, he’s…”

“I know Gabe, I know. That’s why I called you here. He’s going to need guidance if you would take the role?”

“Me?”

“Who else is going to guide him? Teach him to control his power, you’re the best, Gabe.”

**NOW**

Castiel stepped up to the giant crater, peering down into it, and stumbled back at the sight he saw. Jack curled up on himself, eyes glowing gold, and breathing hard. A few feet away lay the crumpled, bloody body of Lucifer. Castiel rushed over to Jack, crouching down, and in a soft and gentle voice, he said, “Jack, can you hear me?” After a few moments of silence, Castiel sighed, Jack was there, he was awake, but he had tapped into his archangel side. It appeared that Jack was lost in his own mind, the Jack they had once known had checked out in order to kill Lucifer.

“Jack, I don’t know what happened here, but it’s okay. You’re safe now. Let’s go home.” Carefully, Castiel reached out and gently touched Jack’s arm in hopes that would pull him back to. However, all it ended up doing was creating a reaction inside of Jack who had received the message as a threat. Jack stood up suddenly and screamed, power emitting from his being that forced Castiel back, throwing him against the crater wall. Castiel then fell back face down, unmoving. He was no match for the young Nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I know it's short and I apologize. I am working on the next chapter but have been super depressed lately and haven't been feeling like writing much at all. Let me know how ya'll liked this update. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire reveals a secret that will change everything!

**CHAPTER TEN**

**CLAIRE**

Claire retched again, spilling the last bit of her late breakfast into the toilet. Her stomach clenching painfully, and she laid her head on the edge of the toilet, not caring that she was literally hanging off the edge of the toilet, spit and drool pooling at the corner of her mouth. She felt feverishly hot, sick, and her body cramped in pain from the puking. That was the third time that day she had thrown up and it wasn’t even lunchtime.

In the doorway, Jody stood there, arms crossed across her chest. She cleared his throat to get Claire’s attention, and then said, “Bobby said you weren’t feeling good and asked if I could come to check on you. You don’t look so good, kiddo. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jody said, helping the teen up off the floor and into a sitting position on the toilet lid. “Thanks, Aunt Jody,” Claire said.

“Bobby told me that every morning since you’ve come here you’ve been waking up not feeling well. Want to tell me what’s going on, Claire?”

Claire hugged herself, head bowing, fear taking over. She couldn’t keep it a secret anymore and she took a deep breath and said, “Aunt Jody, I think I might be pregnant.”

**THE BUNKER**

It was worse than what Sam and Dean had thought. Gabriel was in shock, covered in bruises and cuts, and plain out refused to let anyone anywhere near him. Currently, he was curled up in a corner, attempting to hide between a dresser and the wall with his head buried in his knees.

Rowena was the first to try to approach Gabriel, calling out to him softly, fingers twitching ever so slightly as she mumbled the words of a spell that would send positive energy and a calming force to surround him. At first, he did not react, just huddled more into himself and Sam could feel his pain because the way Gabriel looked on the outside, was how Sam was feeling on the inside.

Then, Gabriel was twitching in response to Rowena’s spell and tilted his head slightly in her direction. Rowena gasped in response as she took notice, he was trying to say something, but it wasn’t making any sense. “I don’t understand, love,” Rowena said, “You need to…”

“I recognize that,” Sam said, “it’s Enochian.”

“Cas speaks it from time to time too,” Dean said, “as soon as Cas gets back down here, maybe…” And just like that, Castiel had swooped into the room, hair going in every direction and a complete mess, his hands, knee’s, face, and clothes were covered in a rust-red color. “Cas!” Dean said, smiling for the first time in a while, hoping for good news. “Did you find him?” Sam asked, voice pleading. Castiel looked and both Winchester brothers, lips pressed together in a firm line before adverting his eyes to the floor.

“I’m sorry. No, I did not find him, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t out there…somewhere. We will find Jack, and he will be okay.”

Sam sighed out a breath he had been holding, and along with it, a stream of tears before turning and leaving the room. He couldn’t handle this anymore and needed to get away. Dean, however, wanting to follow his little brother, but there were more pressing matters to take care of first. “Cas, Gabriel’s back, and he’s been talking a bit, but we can’t understand what he is trying to tell us.”

“Oh.” Was Castiel’s response, as he took in the sight of his own brother. Rowena moved back to give Castiel some room, and Gabriel continued to ramble on. Castiel’s brows furrowed, and he tilted his head, “What did they take, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, in response, Gabriel mumbled a few more words before Castiel stood up and faced Dean. “Lucifer took his grace. Without it he is human. It would be the same if you had no soul. The feeling of helplessness and loss is overwhelming for him, not to mention the abuse and betrayal he received at the hands of Lucifer,” Castiel said.

At the mention of Lucifer’s name, Gabriel let out a scream of pain and fear. Rowena responded with a spell that would put Gabriel to sleep and keep him in a relaxed and calm mood for a while to allow him to rest. “It will help him feel better when he wakes up. If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay with him.” Dean nodded, and lead Castiel out of the room, closing the door to give Rowena privacy.

“Dean, I have some things to attend to in Heaven, maybe a lead, the angels have been talking. I don’t know how long I will be gone, but if you need me…”

“I got it, Cas. I’ll call you, and you’ll come.”

“Yes.” They stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Castiel said, “Goodbye Dean” and took off with a flutter of wings.

**CLAIRE**

Sitting together on the bathroom floor, waiting for the pregnancy test to finish it’s reading, Claire sat teary-eyed, with make-up smudged across her face. She looked so child-like and fragile, and Jody took her into her arms, and rocked her. “It’s going to be okay, Claire.” And when she had stopped crying, asked, “Want to tell me what his name is?”

“His name is Cade,” Claire said, and when she did not give up any more information, Jody asked, “Want to tell me about him and how the two of you got together?”

With a sigh only a hormonal, angsty teen could muster, Claire agreed. “He’s seventeen. He’s into art and music, and that’s how we met. We were in art class together, and we got partnered up for an art project. I know my parents said I wasn’t allowed to date, or have sex, but he was there, and I was so tired of listening to my parents all the time. We both wanted it, so… it kinda just happened. We weren’t thinking, and he didn’t have a condom, so… I figured it was just one time, it won’t be a big deal.” Claire laughed, spitefully at that, “When I told him I thought I was pregnant, he told me that it was my problem to deal with and that we were not longer dating.”

“Oh, Claire, honey!” Jody said, holding the teen girl tighter to her chest, “You don’t need some stupid boy that is only after one thing when you have an entire family here that will love you through all of this.”

“Aunt Jody… why didn’t you ever get remarried or have children?”

“Well, because I didn’t want to get remarried. I still love Bobby and things work well with us right now. And, I tried to have children, I did, I wanted kids so badly, but my body just wouldn’t let me have them. It’s okay though because I have a family, and I had a hand in raising your daddies, and I got to help with you and Jack, so I wouldn’t change anything about my life, kiddo.”

“When you found out about my dad’s were you and Bobby mad?”

“No, we knew it was bound to happen. In fact, Bobby ended up chasing your real grandfather off this property with his shotgun because your grandfather did not like that your daddies were together. In fact, he wanted to have both of them separated, wanted to disown Sam. It was a bad time, back then, but it all worked itself out, and it will work itself out for you too.”

**LATER**

It was just past mid-night; Jody was pouring Bobby a cup of tea. Claire had fallen asleep long ago, exhausted from her confession. Bobby sighed, rough, calloused hands rubbing at his scruffy bearded face, “I’m too young to be a great-granddad,”

“You said the same thing when we found out Sam was pregnant,” Jody reminded him with a smile on her red painted lips.

“Yeah, well. What can I say, that girl takes after her parents! These kids are going to kill me.”

“Stop being so dramatic, Bobby. It means there is another baby coming, and it will give Sam and Dean something to focus their attention on other than Jack being missing.”

“You’re not thinking of dropping this news on those boys right now…”

“Bobby, I don’t think we have a choice here. She is terrified, and the longer she knows and they don’t the more stress that puts on her, and that stress is not good for the baby. So yes, tomorrow morning, we are going to call the boys up, and she is going to tell them she’s pregnant.”

After taking a few sips of tea, Bobby asked, “What do you think the boys will say?”

“Well, Dean will have something new to be angry at, might start shinning up that shotgun you have him for her eighteenth birthday, and Sam, I think Sam needs this. He has that look in his eyes.”

“What look?”

“ _That_ look,” Jody said, “Now, c’mon, why don’t you take me to bed, old man, and see if you still have it after all these years.” Bobby smiled; and allowed himself to be dragged in the direction of his bedroom, maybe she was right, maybe this is exactly what this family needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I appreciate the love so much! I'm working on feeling better and trying to get out of this little funk but it's so hard sometimes. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and just wait until next week for the next chapter. It is going to be amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean learn about Claire's secret.  
> Castiel takes Jack to Heaven.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**HEAVEN**

With a flutter of dark wings, Castiel arrived in Heaven. It was another moment before he felt his inner compass leading him towards the exact angel, to whom he had given specific instructions. When he found her, she was standing almost in the exact same place he had left her. “Anael,” Castiel said, “What are you doing here? Where…”

“Don’t worry, Castiel. Your boy is fine. Resting, for the moment. As you know Nephilim does need rest, not as we do. Perhaps you have forgotten that part,” Anael said.

“Forgot what?”

“The part the separates us from them. Angels from humans, and worse yet, filth such as the Nephilim.”

“Anael..”

“No, Castiel. You placed me in a position no angel should have been put in. Because of you, Heaven is on lockdown. But I made a promise because I owed you, and I kept my promise. The Nephilim will be treated and cared for appropriately and returned to Earth when he has recovered. You, however, will not be going anywhere.” 

“What…” Castiel began, but before he could say anything, two angels who were in charge of Heaven's jail and rogue angels and pressed him against the wall. Cold and white against his face, Castiel had nowhere to go. His arms were crossed behind his back, wings being taken and spread open. He knew what was going to happen next, and he begged, “Please, don’t do this. You don’t want to do this. Please…” But that did not stop them, and without notice, Castiel had felt it, a sharp, burning pain where his wings attached to his back. A sickening wet flop sounded, once then twice, indicating his wings had been clipped and fallen to the floor. Warm blood oozed and flowed like a river down his back, soaking into his trench coat, and pants.

“I promised you I would care for Jack, but he will be human before he is returned to Earth. And you, dear brother, will be imprisoned for now. Right before Jack wakes, you will be drained of your grace, and you will watch Jack fall back to Earth, you will follow. Then, you can live down there with them, as a human, since you prefer their kind over your own,” Anael hissed.

**CLAIRE**

With a nervous sigh, Claire gave one more pleading look between Jody, then to Bobby. “Don’t look at me kid, you got yourself into this mess, now you have to own up to it. Trust me, this is the easy part. Wait until the kid comes,” Bobby said, taking a large pull of his beer. Jody sat beside Claire on the couch, laptop computer in front of them on the coffee table, waiting for the call from Sam and Dean. “It’s going to be okay, Claire,” Jody said, pulling Claire into her side for a hug.

A moment later, Jody was answering the incoming video call on the computer. On the screen, Claire could see her parents, and they could see her and Jody. With a wave from Jody, she started the conversation with, “Hey boys, how is everything going?”

“Not great,” Dean said, “We did get Gabriel back, but he’s lost his mojo, so there’s that. And still no word of Jack.” Sam sighed, body visibly shaking at Dean’s words.

“Hey, Claire, your quiet, everything alright?” Sam asked, leaning closer to the screen, choosing to focus on his daughter rather than his son is missing.

“Hey, dads. Yeah, but I… um… kinda, have something to tell you.” Claire said, stumbling over her words, and already feeling her eyes tearing up. She sighed, heavily and frustrated with herself, her situation, and everything else going on in her life that she had no control over.

“What did you do,” Dean asked, voice deeper, rougher, waiting and expecting the worst from his daughter because she’s a spitting image of him. And he knew the kind of trouble he had gotten into at her age.

“De, stop, just let her tell us,” Sam defended.

“So, this is really hard. And before I tell you I just want to say that I’m sorry,” Claire started, tears spilling over her cheeks before she even started, “I’m sorry because you grounded me and told me not to…. But I didn’t listen, and I did it anyway…”

“Did it… as in… it…. _it”_ Dean asked, dumbly?

Claire gave a slight nod, before opening her mouth to finish, “I’m pregnant. I’m so sorry.”

“Claire… I told you, damn it,” Dean shouted, “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!”

“Calm down, De. You’re not going to do anything. Claire, baby girl. It’s okay. Your dad can't get mad because I was the same age as you when I got pregnant,” At this point, Sam turned around to face Dean, “If you didn’t forget?”

“Forget? How can I forget? I’ve got one kid that is who knows where with freaking Lucifer and my other kid is in another state pregnant… Pregnant, Sam… my baby is having a baby," Dean said in a rush of panicked words.

“Hey, De, calm down, she’s not having the baby right now, can you just..”

“Both of you boys better calm down,” Jody interjected. “Now, this is not a big deal because if you recall, Sam was pregnant at her age, and Bobby and I were not mad, shocked, but not mad. And you two are going to focus on finding Jack, and when he is found and safe, then we can begin to deal with this situation.”

“And boys,” Bobby spoke up from his position in his chair, “Dean, listen up, you remember what I told you when you were a boy. Family sticks together through thick and thin. Claire's situation is no different.”

“Thanks, Bobby, and Jody. I don’t know what I’d do without either of you,” Dean said.

“Can we have a moment with Claire, alone,” Sam asked? After Bobby and Jody left for the kitchen, Sam and Dean sighed, looked from one another back to the screen where their fidgeting almost sixteen-year-old sat waiting to hear what her parents had to say. “Claire, you doing alright,” Sam asked, voice soft and attentive.

Claire was silent, picking at her chipped, black-painted nails, before answering in a shaky voice, “I’m fine. I’m just… I miss home. I miss Jack, and I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too,” This time Dean spoke up, and the air leaving Claire’s lungs caught in her throat, making her choke up.

“Do you hate me now?” Claire asked, voice small and fragile. She averted her eyes downward, unable to look at either one of her parents and hating herself for putting them in a position that would compromise their love for her because she couldn’t listen to them and wait for sex or a relationship. She had wanted a relationship so badly and with it her hormones were working double time. Dean had joked that it was because Jack was so calm and laid back that Claire got a double hit, not to mention that she took after him, so naturally, she was going to seek out pleasure, it was in her nature, after all, because Dean himself was a very sexual person.

“Hey, look at me, Claire,” Dean demanded, “nothing you or Jack could ever do would make your father or I stop loving you. Now, we don’t always have to _like_ the choices you make and the things you say, but we will _always_ love you, no matter what. And when this baby comes, we will love them too.”

Not knowing what else to say, and too caught up in her emotions, Claire managed a tearful, “Thanks Dad. Love you both,” before ending the video call.

**JACK**

Jack’s eyes fluttered open, blinked, and then snapped shut at the harsh, bright white light surrounding him. He felt…different, but he couldn’t place what was making him feel that way. Lifting his head, he tried to look around but his head felt strange and heavy to him, and he was unable to move the rest of his body. When he looked down, he noticed he was strapped down to something that resembled a hospital. That was when a figure emerged before him, a woman, with red hair, she was beautiful.

“Hello, Jack. How do you feel?”

“I feel…weird.”

“That’s normal to feel that way, Jack. Do you know where you are?”

“I’m… not sure…” Jack said, eyes darting around in curiosity.

“It’s okay Jack. Calm down, you're safe, no one will hurt you here. In fact, I believe you will feel more comfortable if you have someone you recognize, hmm? Castiel, come.” She said as if she was calling a dog, but Castiel obeyed and followed with his head hanging low, avoiding looking up to meet Jack’s eyes.

“Cas!” Jack said, enthusiastic. So young and naïve to what was happening to him. “Jack. I am so sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. You were…”

“Save it, Castiel. I don’t think the boy is interested in your apologies right now. Why don’t you tell him where he is, and what you did?”

Castiel choked out his words, first pleading, “Anael, please…

“Save it, Castiel. Tell Jack where you brought him to.” Anael said

“You’re in Heaven, Jack,” Castiel whispered, “I brought you here to try to help you…”

“Did you though, Castiel? Did you try to help him enough? Jack, do you know what you are? What you were? A Nephilim, half-human, half archangel, an abomination to Heaven, feared in Hell. Not wanted by either. What do you have left? Castiel brought you here out of his own selfishness to keep you alive instead of doing what he should have done when he realized what you were” Anael said, voice harsh.

“But instead I owed him a favor, and so he brought you to me, and I kept my part of the bargain, but I also had a duty to keep the world safe from creatures as yourself. And now, Castiel will hold up his part of our bargain.”

The next thing Jack knew was he was falling, falling, falling, and then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Ya'll are simply amazing and that is just about all I am going to say! Hope you enjoyed this update, love ya'll!   
> -Nikki


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was considering discontinuing this work and I am still thinking about it. It doesn't seem like many people are reading or enjoying it as they did with my previous stories I have posted. However, I don't want to just give up on it without trying so I'll keep posting for now. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!  
> <3

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

At three-oh-five in the morning, Sam woke up with a start. His body was covered in sweat and he felt an instant shock of panic and worry flood his body. He couldn’t remember what he had been dreaming, and he remembers Rowena telling him that important dreams are always remembered. “If you can not remember, then they weren’t important, and you shouldn’t worry about them either.” Taking comfort in Rowena’s words of wisdom, Sam sighed, threw his legs over the side of the bed, and sat for a moment, listening to Dean’s snoring behind him. He felt content that Dean was here, safe, and alive. After trying to calm the pit in his stomach, Sam stood up, and walked out to the kitchen where he filled a glass of water, brought it to his lips… but instead of drinking, the glass shattered to the floor. Sam’s knee’s buckled and he too fell to his knees.

Visions were something that Sam had always believed in, but never understood, nor did he ever have one of his own. However, that all changed in an instant as soon as he brought the glass of water to his lips. Now, on the floor, flashes of images he has never seen before playing in his mind as if he had lived them and was recalling them from memory.

**Vision**

_Red… dirt and blood. Lucifer._

_Castiel and Jack._

_Castiel and Jack in Heaven._

_Transfer of power. Loss of Grace._

_…Falling…Falling…Falling…_

_….._

_….._

_…._

_Trees_

_A road_

_And a Welcome to Pontiac sign._

**Vision Ends**

When Sam comes to, his head feels like it's going to explode. He feels sick to his stomach, and all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and go back to sleep. He feels cold and wet and thinks that maybe he also cut up something up when he fell on the glass because there is something also very warm and sticky on his arm. As the ringing in his ears lightens up, he is able to hear his brother calling out to him in a faint whispery voice. “Sam, c’mon Sammy. Damn it, Sam, please. Wake up! Sam…”

“De…”

“It’s okay baby brother, I got you, c’mon. Can you stand up? Need to get you cleaned up.”

“We gotta go, De…Pontiac… Jack…”

“What? Sam, what are you talking about? Did you hit your head?”

“No…I’m fine,” Sam says, finally snapping out of it, but still feeling a bit dazed. His vision and hearing are clear, and he is determined now. “Dean, I think… I think I just had a vision. Jack is… we have to go. We need to go right now.”

“But…”

“No but’s Dean, we have to go. There’s no time to explain right now. I’ll explain on the way. But we have to go now.” Sam explains as he is making his way towards the garage. He could care less about his soaking wet clothes or the cut on his arm, and it is Dean that reaches out, pulling him back to him. “I believe you, baby, but you can’t just go out covered in blood. Let’s get you cleaned up first, change your clothes, let me throw something on, too. Then we’ll go, okay?”

Sam worries his lip, searching Dean’s eyes, finally dropping his head down and nodding, giving into his brother’s level-headedness and inwardly being thankful that Dean was there to help him through this.

Taking his little brother by the hand and guiding him to the bathroom, Dean pulls out the first aid kit. Inside he finds the gauze, saline, and some antibacterial ointment to cover the wound. Carefully cleaning off the blood and picking out the glass, Dean applies the ointment and then begins to wrap Sam’s arm. All is quiet, except their breathing, and Sam is thankful for that. Though Sam can tell that Dean has a million questions, and wants to ask them, Dean refrains and focuses on the task at hand. When he is done, Sam stands back up and leans in to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. They stay there a moment, foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other’s air, and then Dean says, “Okay, Sammy, it’s going to be okay.”

Twenty minutes later they have their bags packed, they also have Jack’s emergency bag that has money, a change of clothes, bandages, and a gun, a first aid kit, a bottle of water, and a can of spaghetti that would do for emergency food if need be. This was something that Dean had insisted on having for everyone just in case things went south, they can just grab the bag get the hell out.

Now sitting side by side in Baby, Dean’s hand-me-down 67’ Chevy Impala, the threat of the morning sun tinting the sky pink. What do sailors say? Red sky in the morning, sailors warning. Sam felt his stomach drop again, so desperate that he let out a gasping cry causing Dean to look over at him. He laced their hands together, and Sam turned his attention to his brother. “It’s not good, De.” Sam said, “Jack is in trouble.”

“Hey, look at me Sammy,” Dean demanded as he pulled to the side of the road. “We are going to find Jack and he is going to be just fine. Not because we want him to but because he’s Jack, he’s our son. You hear me?”

With tears in his eyes, Sam nodded, “Yeah, Dean. Okay,” Sam responded.

“Good, now let’s go find our boy,” Dean said, pressing a quick kiss to his brother’s lips. Then, Sam was doubling over again, photographic images passed in his memory like flashes of light. Pain shooting through his temples, making it impossible to think, but he tried to focus. He saw Jack, limp and unmoving and Cas… he saw Cas, wet, bleeding, and in severe pain.

“Sammy, what’s…” but before Dean could finish, Sam was screaming, “Woah, Sammy, hey man, focus, it’s okay. I’m right here. What did you see?”

“My baby is dead, Dean. Jack is gone…”


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THEN**

Sam remembers the very first time he laid eyes on his babies for the first time. He was covered in sweat, body filled with pain, heart aching with need for his brother, but as soon as his babies have placed on his chest nothing else mattered in the world except for them. They were both so soft, delicate, fragile little things and Sam wasn’t sure if he could even touch them without hurting them. He remembers the instant fear and love that flooded his body. He made these two perfect babies. But it was all so confusing because he did not know there were two babies, he was aware of only one. And when Crowley had informed him that the baby girl was Dean’s baby Sam burst into tears, of fear, hope, and joy because they had created another life together. Fear, because the other life belonged to Lucifer, and how could he even ask Dean to accept that, to help Sam raise this child?

It was just after he had fed his babies for the first time, while his daughter slept, contently cradled in one arm. His son, contently cradled in the other, both baby’s feet touching, Jack looking up at him and their eyes connecting that Sam had his very first vision. Jack as a growing boy, happy, healthy, Dean smiling, Jack and his baby girl holding hands, graduating, and finally, Jack doing something great, most importantly, Dean was happy content, and proud.

**NOW**

Sam felt numb both inside and out, and it especially didn’t help now that they were in Pontiac, Indiana looking for ghosts. Dean had parked Baby about a mile down from the Welcome to Pontiac road sign upon Sam’s request. There Sam got out of the car, not once looking around like Dean did. No, Sam knew where he was, and his intuition had led him on a gravel path through a clearing of trees where the sun would shine bright and hot on a summer’s day. However, today was not a hot summers day, it was cloudy and dark, it had rained most of the drive up here, and now only minimal light from the moon had shone down just enough that Sam didn’t quite need a flashlight to guide him. Dean, on the other hand, did use a flashlight as he followed his broken little brother into the clearing.

“What are we looking for, exactly?” Dean felt stupid to ask such a question, but it was Sam who asked to stop, and it was also Sam that was walking with purpose into the woods in the middle of the night while it was raining.

“I’m not sure, exactly, but they were here. I know they were here. I can feel it,” Sam said, and as Sam was scanning the area, his eyes landed on something that made him gasp. “Dean, look. There,” he said pointing in the direction. Dean shined his flashlight in the direction his brother requested and let out a gasp as well. Laying in a forgotten heap was Castiel’s beloved trench coat, covered in blood. Dean took careful measures to fold it up, and then he and Sam were making their way back to the car. Tears mixing in the rain as it came down, and neither one of them said a word on their way back to the car. What could they say?

It wasn’t until they got back to the car, and Dean had placed Castiel’s trench coat in the trunk of Baby, that was had broken down, falling to his knees by the passenger side door. Dean rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, and pressing a kiss to the temple of his head. “You can’t give up on me, Sammy. I know what you said you saw, but I can’t give up. Yes, they were here, and yes we found the trench coat, covered in blood, but this also means that they kept moving. All we have to do is figure out where they went from here and find them.”

After doing his best to calm his little brother down, Dean managed to get Sam back in the car. He had never quite felt so helpless and low and unsure of what to do next. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Dean said, “We can either get a room for the night, or we can head back home, whatever you feel like doing.”

“Room,” was Sam’s only response. With a sigh from Dean, he started the car and watched as his little brother curled in on himself, head pressed against the window, silent tears falling down his eyes, and it was all Dean could do to keep focused and not break down right there with him. So, Dean pulled out onto the crappy two-laned road, and that’s when it happened. Sam’s body jolted with a gasp, and Dean was veering right back off the road once again.

“Sam, what is it? What do you see? Come on baby, talk to me.” Dean said, trying to pull his brother out of another vision.

Blinking his eyes, and trying to catch his breath, Sam was grabbing at Dean’s arm to anchor him back down and give him something to focus on. “I think I know where they are… I saw a sign that said Brazil and Rodeway Inn. I saw Cas closing a door…”

“Good. That’s good, Sammy. Looks like we're driving instead of getting a room,” Dean said with a little smile on his face, trying to lighten up the mood between them. With screeching tires, Dean took off without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. So I've been sick and pretty much bedridden the last few days which has allowed me to work on this project more! So I'm updating today, and I know it's a short chapter, but I will update again Friday. Love y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y'all! And just as I promised another update. I could have kept writing this chapter forever, but I had to end it somewhere, lol. Hope y'all enjoy it!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**NOW**

It was only a short ten-minute drive into the small town of Brazil, Indiana. Exhausted, and worn out from the day's events and new information that kept plaguing Sam’s mind, Dean finally pulled up in front of the Rodeway Inn. Not quite sure how to go about the next part, Sam and Dean sat in silence, just staring at the run-down shack of a building. There was a total of three cars in the parking lot, not one of them recognizable.

With his left hand draped over the wheel, Dean looked over at his brother who looked like he was trying to concentrate on the windows of the rooms. As if concentrating on the windows alone would give Sam all the answers he needed, point out which room held Castiel but this wasn’t some magic show, sitting in the car staring at the windows would not reveal the great secret.

“Hey, Sam. I’m going to go in, ask whoever is working here if they saw Cas or Jack. We’ll go from there.” Sam didn’t seem to hear what Dean had said, and if he did, he surely didn’t acknowledge that Dean even spoke. “Hey, Sammy, c’mon. Don’t shut me out like that, please.” Dean begged, brushing his fingers across Sam’s cheek and down his neck and finally, Sam relaxed back in his seat with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry De, I’m just… I don’t know. I thought that maybe if I could concentrate hard enough then maybe I could trigger another vision.”

It was Dean’s turn to sigh and lace their fingers together, “I get it, Sam, I do. But I don’t want you purposely trying to make this stuff happen if you can avoid it. I hate seeing you like that… in pain. There’s nothing I can do to help you through it, and it feels wrong that I feel so helpless.” At this, Sam looked over at Dean for the first time in what felt like hours and gave his older brother a weak smile.

“I’m sorry you feel like that, I didn’t know. But if it helps you at all, I feel better when you're with me. You don’t have to do anything just be there, hold my hand, talk me through it like you do… it helps.”

“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll always do that for you,” Dean said, pulling Sam closer and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss.

“I’m still trying to figure this whole thing out. I haven’t had a vision for a while, but I remember my first one. I didn’t understand it when it happened, but I think it has something to do with Jack.”

“What do you mean?”

“The very first vision I had I was holding Jack and Claire for the first time. Claire was asleep in my arms but Jack…Jack was wide awake, and I was worried about his future. I was worrying about you, and if you would be able to love Jack or not, if you could do this with me or not. I just… we locked eyes and it happened. I saw his future, I saw you, I saw how much you loved him, how good he would be and I knew that everything would be okay. As time went on, every time I had a vision it was because Jack or Claire was hurt or in trouble or afraid and I would get vision of snippets of what was happening, and I would just know. I would just know that I had to get back to my kids because something was wrong.”

“After all these years you never told me that. You never told me any of that.”

“I know. I didn’t see the need to tell you because there was nothing wrong, at least not like it is now. I managed it, and honestly, I would forget the visions even happened after I got to the kids, everything felt better…was better when we were together. I didn’t want to add any stress or worry you either, so I kept it to myself, but now I think it’s important that you know what is going on and so I’m telling you now.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, kissing Sam again, “I’m glad you told me but I don’t ever want you to keep something from me because you think it might stress me out or worry me. That’s my job not just as your big brother but as your lover too. I always worry about you and about the kids. That’s who I am, and if we don’t communicate then I guess we will keep walking around each-others personal issues until it gets to be too much like it is right now. So, from now on, let's not do that, okay?”

After staring at Dean for a while, Sam smiled and nodded, “Yeah, okay De,” before kissing him one last time, “Now go talk to the person doing the check-ins. I’ll wait here for you.” Sam watches Dean walk away in the rain, a feeling of dread overtaking him.

**THEN**

Jack and Claire were just over a year old when Sam had his second vision. It was in the middle of the night and he was sound asleep when his dreams turned dark. A flash image of the baby’s nursey and their cribs came into view. Jack was awake and sitting up in his crib. Claire was playing around in her crib, also wide awake. Claire was reaching up for the cord to the blinds on their window. Claire was going to get hurt, and this had Sam bolting up and running to the nursery just in time to save his little girl.

After settling the babies back down with a changed diaper and a bottle each, he patted their tummies and cut the cord to the blinds completely off because he was not going to take any more chances. In the morning he would make Dean help him rearrange the room so the cribs were away from the window, and he’d also make Dean change the blinds to curtains so it would be safer. As soon as he felt okay enough to leave his babies who were now starting to drift back to sleep, Sam made his way back to his bedroom and slipping beneath the sheets and into Dean’s arms. The rest of the night he had laid awake thinking about his dream and how real it felt. However, the soft snoring coming from Dean lulled him to sleep, and by the morning he had simply marked it down to parental intuition.

**NOW**

It wasn’t long before Dean had returned to the car, key card in hand and a smile on his face, “Gave the kid twenty bucks to spill, told him that the guy had my kid.”

“Well, that’s not a lie,” Sam said very matter of fact. Then, Dean and Sam were both getting out of the car meeting in front of the car, and taking each other’s hands. “What room are we looking for?”

“Um, room…one-twenty-nine,” Dean said as he looked down at the card key which contained the room number. The room was located not far from the lobby, but far enough away that it was quiet and away from the other guests. The curtains were drawn tight, and no light was showing on the inside, and without further hesitation, Dean slid the keycard inside the card reader, and the little light turned green. Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed open the door and was met with a dark room, an empty room.

Upon entering the room, Dean flipped the light on, the room was empty, but the beds looked like they had been rumpled and slept in. Directly to the right of the door was a two-chair seated table in a light brown color. Followed by two queen-sized beds next to a reddish colored chair that matched the bedspreads. On the opposite side of the room were a desk and a TV stand that not only held the TV but a microwave, a weird place for it but there it was. On the farthest wall next to the bed and chair was an open room closet which housed a single sink, on the opposite wall of that was the bathroom, with no sink. It was definitely a weird set up, and for the location and price that it was, no wonder.

“Well, Sammy. I say we settle down for the night, get a few hours of sleep, and hope during that time Jack and Cas return here or you get another lead as to where they may have gone.” Dean watched as Sam made his way further into the room, his fingers grazing over the rumpled sheets and he sighed. “Hey, listen to me,” Dean said, stepping up to Sam’s side and wrapping his arms around him, turning him so they faced each other. “This isn’t over. Were going to find them whether they came back here or we have to track them down. We will find them. Okay?”

Sam gave his brother a weak smile as a tear fell down his cheek. Dean caught it with his thumb and gently wiped it away. “Yeah, okay Dean.”

“Okay,” Dean said, then pulled Sam down for a firm kiss. “I’m gonna run out and grab some food. Saw a dinner up the road, I’ll bring back a couple of burgers and some rabbit food for you, sounds good?”

“Yeah, oh De… can you please bring something extra for Jack, you just in case he comes back?”

“Yeah, Sam. I will,” Dean replied with a lump in his throat.

“Thank you.”

*******

After Dean left, Sam thought about taking a shower but decided against it and instead pulled the chair out at the little desk that was situated next to the TV and pulled his cellphone out. Scrolling down his contacts until he reached his daughter's name and pressed the call button. It rang four times before there was a muffled “hello” on the other end. Sam smiled at the sound of his daughter’s voice, sleep muffled and he tried to picture her probably laying curled up on her side in the bed, hair a complete mess and he smiled to himself because that was exactly how Claire slept when she was a little girl. He remembered gently brushing her long blonde hair out of her face as she slept, his chest tightened at the thought of it. “Hey, baby girl. Sorry, I woke you up.”

“Father!” Claire said, a smile in her voice, and Sam also let himself smile, “I’m here,” he said.

“Did you find Jack?”

“Ugh… no, but we're close. Your dad and I are at a motel they were recently at, in fact, they never checked out, so I’m hoping Jack and Cas will come back.”

“Where’s dad?”

“He went to go get some food for us.”

“Sounds like dad,” Claire said.

“Yeah… How are you, Claire?”

“Ugh,” Claire groaned, “Pregnancy sucks. Everything stinks, I can’t keep anything down, and I feel so emotional all the time.”

“Sounds like pregnancy, honey, but this stage won't last long. It’ll get easier and then it’ll get harder.” Sam said.

“How’d you do it? Like, you were pregnant with Jack and I, and… just how did it not drive you crazy?”

“Who said it didn’t drive me crazy? Because it did. I was your age, pregnant with twins, but I didn’t know it at the time. I only knew about Jack, you were a complete surprise to me until they pulled you out.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yep. There’s a lot of things that you don’t know about, but I think when things get back to normal and we get you home, maybe we should change that. I think it’s important that you know a few things about that time.”

“Yeah. I’d really like that, father.”

“Great. I think your dad’s back. I better go help him.”

“Yeah, Okay.”

“Hey Claire, you know you can call or text every once in a while.”

“Yes, sir. And father… I miss you and dad… a lot. I love you both, can you tell dad.”

“Yeah, baby girl. Love you too.”

*******

“Hey babe, I got the food. Who was on the phone?”

“I called Claire. Just needed to hear her voice,” Sam said, standing up and taking a bag of food from Dean and placing it on the two-seat table before sitting across from his brother.

“Oh yeah, how is she?”

“She’s a pregnant teenager, she’s miserable.”

“Yeah, well… serves her right for not listening to us.”

“Hey, you can't blame her, remember how we were back then?”

“Can you blame me? Have you seen you?” Dean asked, pulling a plastic container filled with leafy greens and handing it to Sam, before pulling a paper-covered burger out for himself.

“So you're blaming me for all the sex we had?”

“Yeah, I’d say if you weren’t as hot as you were back then I wouldn’t have been interested,” Dean said, causing Sam to snort.

“I was thinking about something.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked with a mouthful of burger.

“Maybe when things calm down, I was thinking about… well…. Maybe…”

“Spit it out, Sammy.”

“I wouldn’t mind having another baby,”

Dean’s eyes widened and he dropped his burger and gulped down his burger before taking a large drink of soda. “You mean… you want to do all of _that_ all over again?”

“Well… yeah. I wouldn’t mind it, you know. I miss having a baby to take care of.”

“Yeah, well… I mean… I guess after everything settles back down, maybe we can talk to Rowena and Gabriel to see if it would be possible again.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Talking can’t hurt, Sammy, and if this is something you really want to do again, then who am I to stop you? It’d be nice to be there through everything this time. Now eat your rabbit food. We can talk about this later.”


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**NOW**

Sam and Dean had settled down hours prior, showering the gunk from the day off and then finally curling into each other in one of the messed-up beds. To Sam’s disappointment, Cas and Jack never returned, and he spent most of the night tossing and turning in anticipation until around four in the morning Dean woke up with a sigh and rubbed at his bare shoulder. “You alright?”

“As alright as I can be, I guess.”

“I miss you, Sammy.”

“I’m right here, Dean.”

“No, I miss you, us… together. With everything going on lately there’s been no time for us and I hate that. I hate that our family is so fucked up right now.”

“We’ve always been fucked up, De. But yeah, I understand what you mean, I miss you too.” Now Sam was turning to face Dean, pulling him closer, their legs intertwining together, and Sam pressed himself as close as their bodies would allow. With a soft thrust of his hips, Sam let out a small gasp, feeling his brother’s erection through his boxers, his own straining to for friction. “Please, Dean. Need this… need you.” However, before Dean could respond, Sam was already pulling Dean’s boxers off and tossing them over his shoulders. Next, he was removing his own briefs and tossing them in a similar direction, not caring where they ended up before tossing his leg over his brother’s waist and running his hands possessively over Dean’s chest. Dean’s hands instantly came up to hold and squeeze Sam’s hips, and then Sam was rutting against Dean, their dicks lined up perfectly hard and leaking and this wasn’t enough, but it was going to have to be for now. So, Sam focused his movements, and then Dean was circling one hand around both of their dicks as they chased their release. They came together, soaking Dean’s stomach income, some of it splashing up and hitting him on the chest, but he didn’t care. It was just nice to be with each other again, seeking their release together for a moment of quiet.

Sam leaned down, pressing his forehead against Dean’s before kissing his brother, a smile grazing his lips, lazy and uncaring for a moment. “I’ll get a washcloth, don’t move.” Dean was nodding and stealing one more kiss before watching his bare-assed brother walk in the direction of the bathroom and then back out in the open where the sink was to wet the cloth.

**0435**

At four thirty-five, Sam was slinging himself back over Dean’s hips to clean the mess of cum off his brother. At the same time, Dean’s phone was ringing and as Sam brought the cloth to Dean’s abdomen, Dean was blindly answering his phone with a content sigh, “yeah?”

“Where are you and Sam? I’ve tried to call the Bunker but no one answers. You both better get your asses to Sioux Falls, pronto.”

“Bobby… what's going on? Is Claire okay?”

“Yes, Claire is just fine. Your son and your guardian angel on the other hand are not so hot right now. Now both of you idjits better get your asses down here, now, don’t make me say it again, boy.” And with that, Bobby was hanging up on Dean.

Sam remained slung over Dean’s bare hips. “Sammy, we gotta go, Jack and Cas showed up at Bobby’s.”

“Wha..”

“Now, Sam. Let’s go.”

By five o’clock in the morning the boys pulling out onto the main road and headed towards Sioux Falls with screeching tires behind them. The atmosphere in the car was thick, and the boys remained silent and tense. Sam was shifting in his seat next to Dean, and all Dean could do was take his frustration out on the road by speeding as fast as Baby would let him. Their minds blank and loud and filled with concern that only a parent could understand and feel.

The drive to Sioux Falls would normally take eleven to twelve hours depending on road conditions, traffic, and overall, Dean’s feelings. However, by two P.M., only ten hours later, Dean was pulling up in front of Bobby’s house. Ignoring the dirt he had kicked up while pulling into the yard, and the stacks of cars scattered around the yard, Sam and Dean were jumping out before Baby’s engine was fully cut and running up to the wooden porch. Not bothering to knock, and just barging in, Dean was the first one to call out, “Bobby!”

“Dean!”

“Dad!”

“Claire,” Sam called out, upon hearing her voice to which she and Jody came rushing into the living room. Claire stared at her parents for a split second before charging into their arms, and both Sam and Dean happily embraced her, Dean pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Dads, Bobby brought Jack and Cas to the back room. He said they would both be safe in there. It's bad!”

“Hey boys. Nice of you to show up.” Jody said.

“We came as soon as Bobby called, Jody. We were in Indiana, tracking down a lead on Jack.”

“Indiana, huh. Well, in that case, record timing. C’mon, I’ll take you to them, but I have to warn you, it’s not pretty.”

*******

Sam and Dean entered into the room together, Jody leading the way. The first thing they noticed was the beeping coming from two different monitors. The room was turned into a makeshift hospital room with two beds next to each other. On one bed lay Castiel and on the other lay Jack, both of them hooked up to IV lines, and a heart monitor. “It’s just precaution, and some extra nutrients for their bodies,” Jody said.

“Yeah, they came in very dehydrated, good thing they came when they did.” A redheaded girl said from a doctor stool between the two beds, “Sorry, you probably don’t remember me.”

“Your, Charlie. You helped take care of me when I was pregnant.” Sam said in awe.

“Yeah, I did.” She said with a smile before adverting her eyes to Jack, “He’s a tough kid, Sam. Just like you. I’ll give you guys some time.” Charlie said, before stepping out of the room.

Sam and Dean instantly made their way to Jack, his body was covered in bruises. His face was pale, and his cheeks were sunken in, he looked like death, and it caused Sam’s knees to buckle under the weight of it all. Dean pulled Sam back towards his chest, holding and steadying him.

“Jody…” Dean said, voice wavering.

“He’s okay, Dean, he’s stable. But… I don’t know what exactly happened to them. Castiel got through the door holding Jack in his arms, and then he collapsed. Castiel is in far worse condition. Whatever happened, it looks like he was tortured.”

“What? What do you mean?” Dean asked, voice hitching with anger. Jody led them over to where Castiel was laying, and with all the stealth of a doctor, Jody moved Castiel to his side, “look…” Jody said, pulling the sheet down revealing gaping wounds going down Castiel’s shoulder blades and down his back.

“And Jack?” Sam asked, rushing back over to his son.

“No. He’s bruised up pretty bad. Has a broken arm, but other than that, he’s okay, though he hasn’t woken up yet, I figure he needs some rest and he will wake up when he is ready to.”

“He will wake up though, right?” Sam asked, lip quivering in fear.

“I believe he will, Sam, but I can’t promise you anything. For now, I suggest we all get some rest. You boys can stay as long as you want, but I also suggest that you get some rest. I’ll send Claire in to get you in a bit.”

As soon as they were alone, Sam broke down in tears, head cradled in the crook on Dean’s neck. Dean held on, his own tears silently falling and wetting his brother’s shirt, but neither of them cared. It felt like their family was falling apart, and they had no answers as to when everything would be okay again if it would even be okay again.

“Dads…” Came Claire’s voice from the doorway, and without further hesitance, Claire ran up to her embracing fathers and wedged her way into their arms. The three of them stood between Jack and Cas just holding each other.

In the morning, Sam woke up first, followed by Dean. The two did their morning business before making their way into the rest of the house dressed and ready for whatever the day may throw at them. However, Dean was not prepared to see Castiel sitting at Bobby’s dining table sipping…coffee and munching on some toast. That was not right, and for a moment all Dean and Sam could do was stare.

“Cas…” Dean said, “Your…”

“I’m alive. Hello Dean.”

“Is Jack…” Sam started to ask, but Castiel cut him off. “No, Sam. Jack is still sleeping. I presume he will be for the rest of the day and perhaps even tomorrow. When he wakes up he is going to be confused. He’s going to need everyone’s support through this. For now. I have something that I must go and do.” Castiel said as he stood up, brushing the crumbs off his shirt.

“Wait… hold on a damn minute,” Dean demanded, “Don’t you think you should rest first, and the least you could do is fill us in on what the hell happened.”

Castiel eyed Dean with a glare, but settled back down in his chair, “I think the less you know, the better off you will be. All I will tell you is that I lost something, and it is vital for Jack’s safety and existence that I get it back.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Dean shot back, not caring that Cas did not want to talk about it, nor that he was being so secretive.

“No.”

“No?” Dean question, eyebrows raising up.

“Cas. Look, man… we trust you with everything,” Sam said, intervening into the conversation, “but this is our son. We have a right to know what is going on, and if you lost something maybe we can help you get it back but please, don’t shut us out because you think its going to protect us.” After a few moments of silence, and tense staredowns between the three men, Castiel sighed, “Fine, but after I tell you, you can not leave this house. I had Bobby put up some ancient sigils that will keep us safe.”

“Safe from what, exactly,” Dean asked?

“In order for me to tell you I have to tell you everything and I’m afraid you will not like the truth. I am prepared for the aftermath and when you decide on the inevitable, I will leave but I will continue to do whatever I can to protect this family.”

“Cas…” Sam started, “You’re starting to scare me, buddy…”

“I lied when I first told you that I didn’t find Lucifer. I had in fact found him dead, and Jack had killed him. I realized that I needed to make a decision for Jack’s sake because he was not okay at the time. My choice only led to more problems and I suppose I should have sought help elsewhere.

“I knew I couldn’t bring Jack back to you because he had killed Lucifer. Hell was without a king and therefore Jack was now a very wanted being. I also knew that if Lucifer’s followers came to collect Jack there would be even more trouble to come because Jack is simply not ready nor fit to lead that world. He is just too pure and good for Hell, despite his Nephilim blood.

“So, I did the only other thing I knew would be right, or I thought would be right at the time. I took Jack to Heaven. I knew there Lucifer’s minions could not get to him. Jack would be safe and he would have time to heal from whatever wounds were caused by Jack killing Lucifer. However, I was wrong in that regard. When I arrived in Heaven with Jack, my sister was waiting for me, and she was not happy. She and some of her followers were given orders to detain us. When they did they ripped out my wings and drained my Grace only leaving enough to survive the fall. They were more careful with Jack, but because of how young and fragile his mind is, it was also a lot harder on him. He was not prepared for any of this and I take full responsibility for that.”

“What did they do to him, Cas?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

“They also drained his Grace, leaving just enough for the fall as they did with me as well. However, that was not the only thing they took. You see Anael agreed that Jack would survive, and he would go on to live a normal life, but with a price. When a Nephilim is born, they are born with two halves of a soul. One half is human the other half is Arch Angel. The fusion of these two halves creates the Nephilim Grace. Without that half Jack can live however because he is coming into his adolescence it is very dangerous and I do not know the extent of the damage that has been done. We will not know until he wakes up. I am so sorry Sam and Dean. I did not mean for any of this to happen.”

“And… um… what…what is so important that you have to leave Jack for right now?” Sam asked, as his vision blurred with tears.

“He lost something,” Dean stated, his anger dripping like venom in his words. With his jaw clenched and arms folded across his chest, Dean looked mean, angry, and unforgiving. All of his anger aimed straight for Castiel, the very angel that had befriended Dean and was there for him and their family. Now Dean felt nothing but pure hot hatred at the moment.

“Yes… I… lost something important that could, and I hope will be of use to Jack.”

“Explain, now,” Dean demanded.

“It is customary to collect the Grace from an angel. Our Grace can serve many purposes, but the Grace of an Arch Angel is a million times more powerful and potent than angel Grace. When I found Lucifer, I collected his Grace and placed it in the pocket of my trench coat. When we fell, my only concern was getting Jack to safety. I didn’t even realize I was no longer wearing it until we had checked into a motel room.”

“And the Grace will fix Jack?” Sam asked, voice full of hope but wavering on despair.

“Not quite. It’s a little more complicated than that. We will need Gabriel here. Gabriel can and will accept Lucifers Grace which will heal him. Once that is done Gabriel can if he so chooses to… use his newfound Grace to help heal Jack. However, he will no longer be Nephilim and during this time he may be even more unpredictable than a teenage Nephilim with no control or guidance. That is why Jack needs to remain here, under these protective sigils. This is also why none of you should be around him and why I am going to need everybody’s help to fix him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Ohmigosh I can't believe how much I wrote for this chapter but it was very needed! So, just to clear a few things up in this chapter and upcoming chapters. I did not want to completely stick to the show's outcomes for certain things but I also didn't want to stray too far away from it. I took some of these things (you will understand what I am talking about in the next chapter) and put my own twist on how they work. Also, I think this story will end around twenty chapters give or take depending on what happens in the next few chapters, I might change my mind, who knows, lol!! Anyway, let me know what you think, and as always love y'all! -Nikki


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THEN**

The very first Nephilim to ever be born was Lamech, fathered by Barachiel the archangel. When the other angels heard about Lamech’s birth, Lucifer was the first one to take an interest in his nephew. The boy was beautiful, with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. His mother had passed on her golden freckles, which splattered his face across his nose and cheeks. Though, his beautiful angelic looks, Lamech had been a troubled boy. By the age of eleven, Lamech had been detained for his obnoxious behavior and accused of killing his mother, and several townspeople. Lucifer had stayed by Lamech’s side, offering support to him and his brother. When the time had come, Barachiel was forced to watch his son be destroyed by the other archangels.

With the destruction of the first Nephilim also came the first angels to fall from Heaven. Barachiel was cast out of Heaven due to his copulation with a human which resulted in the birth of a Nephilim, not to mention his disagreeing with all of Heavens rules. Still, Lucifer tried the best he could to change his Father’s mind about Barachiel. After a year of battling, God said, “If you believe that Barachiel did nothing wrong, and laying with a human to create life then you too shall be cast out of Heaven.”

**NOW**

Coming to a silent agreement, Sam made the call to Rowena to fill her in and ask that she bring Gabriel to Sioux Falls as soon as she could. At the same time, Dean had led Castiel out to the yard and to the trunk of the Impala. “Dean, I don’t understand. We shouldn’t be out here. It’s not safe.”

“Yeah, I know. But this is what you needed to go look for, right?” Dean said, popping open the trunk to reveal the neatly folded up trench coat. Castiel let out a breath at the sight of it, “Yes, Dean. This is what I needed.”

Quickly, Castiel removed the coat and began searching the pockets. The coat was dirty and shredded from the fall and there was even one pocket that was completely missing. Castiel felt the anger rising inside of him and he tried his best to control it. Giving in to human emotion would only weaken his Grace and turn him, human, completely so he had to be careful of his mind and body.

Taking a deep, reassuring breath, Castiel moved to search the left side pocket, when he stuck his hand inside and his fingers wrapped around a glass vile, he sighed out a relieved breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He felt tears swim to his eyes, and he closed his eyes to suppress that emotion too.

“Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you saved this.”

“Don’t mention it. You just better hope that Jack will be okay after this because if he’s not we are done.”

**THEN**

Over the next few years, Heaven had become a very dark place. Angels resided in fear of what their Godly leader would do. Archangels were disappearing and even some angels too. However, most of the angels tried to stay on the straight and narrow path, often staying clear of their leader, keeping their head down, and following orders without question in fear of being cast out.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had taken over Lucifer's position for quite some time. Spending as much time with Castiel and guiding him in the rightful direction. However, even Castiel had noticed a change in his brother, and the thought of losing another brother consumed and terrified him. Of course, Gabriel wouldn’t ever just leave Castiel.

Gabriel had found himself being his father’s new favorite and somehow pulled between both Lucifer to join him and stay alongside of Castiel. It had all been too much pulling for him, and so with a note slipped to Castiel, Gabriel had taken off to find himself. He had never stayed away for too long and always made sure to check in with Castiel. It wasn’t until Castiel had a new assignment on Earth that Gabriel had joined him once again.

Shortly after the big move, word traveled fast, Lucifer had been looking for a human female, strong enough and willing to sire his offspring. Needing support and reliant sources, Lucifer had created Hell and contacted Gabriel and Castiel to join him. When Castiel and Gabriel met up with Lucifer, they were shocked and did not recognize the archangel they had called their brother.

**NOW**

Rowena with Gabriel arrived at Bobby’s later that night. Gabriel was still untrusting and reserved flicking his eyes this way and that. It had broken Castiel’s heart to see his older brother so terrified and wild. The thought transformed back to Jack and how Jack would be if he woke up before they could help him. Jack would be in worse condition than Gabriel. Castiel had been accustom to human life only because he had gone through this before. He was not completely out of Grace either, so what little he had left, his body was desperately holding on to.

Wasting no time, they set a very skittish Gabriel onto a chair in the middle of Bobby’s living room and secured his arms and legs to the chair which was something they had decided to do for Gabriel’s and their own safety. Castiel had informed them that it was dangerous to humans when an angel takes in Grace, but more so when an archangel takes in grace. And, in Gabriel’s situation, it will be even more dangerous because he is going to try to protect himself and in doing so, he will try to refuse the Grace.

“Okie Dokie boys, I trust that you have everything under control, and if you need me, you better call me,” Jody said with Claire by her side. For their safety, especially Claire’s, everyone had decided it would be best if they were not here. Instead, Jody was going to take Claire out for dinner and a late-night movie.

“We’ll be fine. You two get out of here and have a good time.” After the women left, everyone fell silent. Things had suddenly become very serious and the air was thick with anticipation. Bobby was the first one to speak as they all stood around Gabriel who was sitting in the chair, straining against his restraints.

“Okay, so how do we do this?”

“Well, in essence, Gabriel needs to take in the Grace, consume it.”

“Well then just tilt his head back and force it down his throat,” Dean said, agitated.

“It’s not that easy, Dean. We have one shot at this, which means if we did this your way and he decided to spit it out it’s all over, for Jack too.”

“Okay, then, how do you suppose we do this.”

“This is going to take some time. He needs to be willing to take it. All Grace comes with its owner’s scent, feelings and even memories. Ingesting Lucifers Grace will no doubt be very painful for Gabriel until it has acclimated and accepted it’s new host.”

**THEN**

Gabriel had tried pleading and begging Lucifer to stop, but to no avail did he listen. Lucifer was set in his way. It was through this that Gabriel and Castiel had learned that their Earth assignment had been a test of faith not just to Heaven but to God. One wrong move and they would never be allowed back. But it was soon too late, Lucifer had found the perfect mate, one he had quickly become obsessed with, Sam Winchester. 

Castiel had spent years watching over the Winchester family, until one fateful day he had been distracted and it had happened. Sam Winchester became pregnant with Lucifer's offspring. Castiel, during this time, had bonded and developed feelings for Sam and Dean, and so it was in those feelings that he had made the ultimate decision. He chose the Winchesters and family before Heaven and then he was asking Gabriel to choose as well.

It had been Gabriel who had sought out informants in Hell and planned Lucifer's demise. Together, they were able to protect the Winchesters, deliver not just one Nephilim but his half twin sister as well, a healthy baby girl. Upon seeing the love and peace in both children’s eyes, seeing how content and happy Sam and Dean as parents were. Castiel and Gabriel both knew that they would do what they could to protect and defend this family from what had happened to Barachiel and his Nephilim son so long ago.

**NOW**

Slowly Castiel approached Gabriel, vile of Grace extended in his hand. “Hey Gabe, I know you can hear me. I know you are scared. I know your Grace was taken from you and I have come here to replace what you lost.” Castiel’s voice was calm and even as he gently touched his brother’s face. As soon as his hand made the connection, Gabriel flinched and let out a whimper but Castiel was persistent. “Look, Gabe, look at this,” Castiel said, holding up the glowing pale blue Grace. At first, Gabriel refused to look at it, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away.

“Clearly, this isn’t working, Cas,” Dean said, anger flaring.

“It will work, Dean,” Castiel said, “The more negative energy he can feel the harder this will be so if you want to help you need to relax.”

“I’ll relax as soon as you fix all the problems you have created.”

“Dean,” Sam interjected.

“No, Sam. It’s his fault that Jack is like this. We don’t even know if he’s going to be okay. Instead of bringing our son home, he brought him to Heaven… Heaven, Sam. And now look at him.”

“Dean, please,” Sam pleaded, slipping his hand into Dean’s and tugging on his arm. With an irritated sigh and a sad look from Castiel, Dean followed his brother into the kitchen where he picked up a bottle of cold beer from the fridge and threw it back. “What is going on with you, Dean? I’ve never seen you act so… aggressive before.”

“Yeah well, we haven’t had our son kidnapped, taken to a different freaking planet by the Devil himself, killed said Satan, and whisked away to Heaven by an angel that was supposed to have his best interest knowing that Heaven was a dangerous place for him instead of bringing him back home to us. So, yeah, I’m a little upset, aggressive, and angry Sam. Forgive me for being angry and wanting our son back in one piece and for our family to go back the way it was before all this shit hit the fan because of him!”

“I get, Dean, I do. Jack is my kid too if you haven’t forgotten. I am angry too. No, I am not happy with Cas’s decision because it could have ended a whole lot worse, but it didn’t, and we have to live with that. Right now, we need Cas, we need Cas to fix Gabriel so our son can be fixed and we can all go home, just the way you want. But I also need you to calm down because your anger and aggression is not going to help anyone, it’s hurting us instead, Dean. And, may I suggest that you redirect that anger in the right place because it was not Cas that caused this. It was Lucifer and remember that Jack is Lucifer’s not yours, so if you want to be angry at someone you should be angry at Lucifer. Be angry at me for having his child but don’t take it out on the ones who are trying to help us.”

“Yeah, Sam. I know Jack’s not mine. How can I forget? He doesn’t look like me, he looks like _him_. Every time he gets angry I have to see his eyes glow because of _him._ We have to constantly be on our toes just in case he goes dark side. Gabriel and Cas had to choose this life, to stay by our side to guide Jack so he wouldn’t go dark side. But you remember it was me he calls dad. It’s me that he comes to for guidance. I’m the one that helps him with his homework, I’m the one that was there for all his firsts, not Lucifer. And you know, I’m sick and tired of this too. I’m so tired of going over this with you, every time we fight it always comes back down to Jack and Lucifer. I love you Sam, and that will never change but sometimes I think that maybe… I don’t know…”

“What, Dean? Say it… we were a mistake. You regret spending your life with me, having kids. Raising Lucifer’s son. Don’t think I don’t see it in your eyes when your with Jack or when we are together. I can see it festering like a rotten sore inside of you. You can’t stand the fact that Jack isn’t yours. That, that night Lucifer slept with me and got me pregnant. You hate it, and you hate me because of it.”

“Yeah. I hate it. I hate that he used me to get to you. I hate what he has done to our family. I hate that we aren’t normal. I hate that I couldn’t give you normal, Sam. Because you deserve so much more than the life I have given you. You should have gone off to college somewhere, fell in love several times before you found the one, settled down, got married, had children with her. That’s what normal people do. We aren’t normal, Sam. And our whole family is paying the price because of who we are. But your wrong, I don’t hate you. That’s far from the truth, but I know deep down that’s how you feel about me. I can see it when we're making love. You see him, he’s there, in your head and it fucks with you. That’s why you distance yourself from me sometimes.” Dean paused for a moment to chug down the rest of his bear, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before he continued, “maybe this was a mistake. Maybe we're too angry about our lives to be together. Maybe it’s time I give you what I knew you should have had. An opportunity for normal.” And just like that, Dean was reaching for his keys and started to walk away.

It took Sam a good fifteen seconds for his mind to catch up, and then he was chasing Dean outside to his car. “Dean, wait. You can’t just leave….”

“Why, Sam? Because of Jack? He’s not my kid, remember? Why don’t you call Lucifer for that… Oh… that’s right… your son killed him.”

Sam felt hot tears flood his eyes, none of this was right… what was happening right now? How and when did things go so wrong? “Stop being a dick! Get out of the car and come back inside,” Sam pleaded.

“Why don’t you leave me the fuck alone. Why don’t you go buddy up to Cas since he’s trying to fix your son?”

“Would you stop saying that? He’s your son too.”

“Not according to you… remember, Sam!” Dean yelled before he had taken off, screeching tires, rocks, and dirt flying up, leaving Sam in tears, hurt, and breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all, so the first thing I want to say is that the only thing I know about religion is what I learned in Supernatural. For this chapter, I did a lot of research and used both facts and my own twists on things. Barachiel is one of the seven archangels, however, for this story, I gave him a slight twist in storyline compared to his actual life as an archangel.   
> Please let me know what y'all think. I had so much fun writing the tension between Sam and Dean. Can't wait for the rest of their story to play out!! Love y'all! -Nikki


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all. Just want to clarify some stuff since I woke up to some hate this morning. This chapter does contain ONE short TOP!Sam/BOTTOM!Dean scene. Dean is NOT pregnant. And nor is this the end of the story. I dont care if you leave me hate, its not wasting my time, its wasting yours. Please dont hate on someone's work over something so dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept y'all waiting. I kept writing and writing on this chapter, and I finally had to stop myself and split this chapter up with the next chapter. So I hope y'all enjoy it, and as always, let me know what you think! <3

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**NOW**

Back in the house, with Bobby, Castiel was able to entice Gabriel to take in Lucifer’s Grace. When Sam had turned around and walked back inside, the entire living room where Gabriel sat, was glowing a pale blue so bright it hurt his eyes. Wincing, Sam fell back and shielding his eyes. There was a scream from the living room. And Sam was able to make his way into the room. There Gabriel had broken out of his restraints and was now rolling around on the floor screaming in pain.

“Cas… what is happening?”

“He took the Grace. Now his body is fighting to take control of it. He is seeing, feeling, and mentally reliving Lucifer's final moments. Once that passes, Gabriel will wake up and be himself again.”

Together, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby waited, watching Gabriel fight Lucifer’s Grace as he rolled around on the floor, at times crying and screaming out in pain and fear. It was hard to watch, and Sam worried his lip. Not only was he thinking about Gabriel, worrying about his son, but on top of it, worrying about Dean. How did all of this spiral out of control so fast? How did they get to this point? Sam had come to an internal agreement that this was a long time coming for both of them. They were two fucked up brothers who had relied on each other from day one. That had grown into an obsessive infatuation with each other and when the gates finally opened up, they allowed themselves to explore each other, sexually. Dean nor Sam had ever spoken about it, not really. Sure, Dean had told him he deserved more, and Dean didn’t want to hold him down. Dean had also told him that if at any time Sam had changed his mind, he wouldn’t be mad, but that was the extent of that conversation. Sam was just a kid, younger than his own children are now when they had committed themselves to each other. Dean was older, always way more mature, and he relied on his big brother for reassurance and guidance. Whatever Dean thought worked, was just fine in Sam’s eyes.

During the duration of his pregnancy, he had never once questioned his relationship with his brother, in fact, after the birth of his babies and being reunited with Dean, Sam fell into a blissful state. Sure, he was downright exhausted from sleepless nights and midnight feedings and diaper changes, and clingy babies, but Dean had been right by his side through all of it. He never once complained and it only made Sam love Dean more, somehow. But as time went on, Sam had often wondered how different his life would have been if he had been able to go off to college, make friends, meet new people. Would he have found someone, man or woman, and fallen in love and settled down and started a family of his own? What would Dean think and feel towards him if that were to happen? All these questions had always left a sour taste in his mouth, but he never put a voice to these thoughts, instead, he kept them buried deep in a black box with a big heavy lock and chain.

Guilt had always squashed those feelings away because Dean loved him. Dean took care of him and their kids. Dean made sure that he worked decent jobs to keep food on the table and give their kids the best life he could. He owed Dean so much and so squashing those feelings for something more was easy. It was also painful to think about those thoughts when he never took into consideration of his brother's own feelings. Never once did he tell Dean that if he changed his mind, then he could leave, and Sam would be okay. Maybe he should have said those words to Dean. Maybe things wouldn’t be the way they are now if Dean had other options.

When Gabriel’s wriggling and moaning had fallen silent, Sam was forced out of his thoughts. Gabriel lay on the ground looking lifeless and he had to wonder… “Cas…”

“It’s okay Sam. This is the moment that Lucifer died. Once Gabriel’s mind and body have accepted Lucifer’s death, the Grace will mesh with its new host. Gabriel will then wake up.”

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam said.

“There is no reason why you should be thanking me.”

“Yes, there is. Several reasons. But, um, I just want you to know that I’m glad you came to Bobby’s. I’m thankful you took care of Jack. I’m thankful that you are still here with us, doing this.”

“It’s the least I can do. I know Dean is angry, but I thought I was doing the right thing for Jack. All I ever do is for the good of this family.”

“I know, Cas. That is why I’m thanking you right now. Good or bad, you try to do the right thing, and that’s all I can ask.”

Moments later, Gabriel’s eyes open from the position he lay on the floor. His eyes glowed that same vibrate pale blue that took Sam’s breath away. Next, Gabriel was sitting up, and looking around the room. Everyone was silent, anticipation lingering in the air. Sam and Bobby were not sure what to expect, but they held their breath as Castiel helped Gabriel to stand up. They stared at each other for a silent moment before they embraced. A whispered, “thank you” passed between them.

When Castiel and Gabriel parted, Gabriel looked around the room. He notices Bobby and Sam and instinctively asks, “where’s Dean?”

There is a noticeable shift in the air, and Sam looks uneasy, concerned, and angry as he responds, “He’s out, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Okay… Where’s Jack?”

**DEAN’S PAST**

The first time Dean Winchester tasted a beer, he was eleven years old. He, Sam, and their father had been in another nameless town, in another cheap, nameless motel. John had passed out in front of the TV in one of those crappy chairs that were either too soft or too hard. Just several empty beer bottles were spread around the floor at John’s feet. With seven-year-old Sam fast asleep in the bed they would share, it was up to Dean to make sure there was no mess, and so he began to pick up all the empty bottles and threw them away. However, there was one bottle that was already three-fourths of the way empty.

Dean had never before entertained the thought of tasting his father’s sleepy drink before, but now it was different. Dean was older, he had proven that he could take care of Sam, and his father. He was practically an adult, so why the heck not?! Bringing the bottle to his nose first, Dean took a sniff and instantly regretted it. Well, it smelled awful, but if his father drank so many, it couldn’t taste that bad, could it?

Bringing the bottle to his lips, Dean took his very first drink of alcohol. It tasted foul and bitter in his mouth and he instantly wrinkled his nose at the taste. It left his tongue feeling tingly and fuzzy at the same time and he forced himself to swallow it. When he did, he recalled seeing his father guzzling this stuff the same way Sam had guzzled his soda. Maybe if he drank the beer the same way his father drank it, then it would taste differently. Quickly, Dean chugged several mouthfuls until he was gagging. Coughing a bit, he threw the bottle away and took notice of how heavy his legs felt, and the heat growing in his stomach and groin. His head felt hot and heavy, especially the tips of his ears and nose, and he giggled at the feeling as he crawled into bed next to his little brother and drifted off to sleep.

**NOW**

When Dean came finally decided to make his way back to Bobby’s, it was well past midnight. He had drunk his fair share until he was unable to walk a straight line. Deciding it best to sleep it off in his car before he drove anywhere, he had woken up in the dark and with a pounding headache. His tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth and his body felt sticky and gross from the bar. His face hurt where he had purposely picked a fight with the meanest looking guy there, and got his ass handed to him. Dean welcomed the pain and the punches, feeling as though he needed to be punished for the argument he had with Sam, for the situation Jack was currently in, for putting Claire, Bobby, Jody, Rowena, and Gabriel in the middle of all this, for Claire being pregnant, for Castiel taking Jack to Heaven, for Jack having to kill his biological father, for the whole world and all this shit it takes on a daily basis, Dean Winchester needed to be punished.

Groaning, and ignoring the way his face looked in the rearview mirror, Dean drove home without the soothing sound of the radio playing. Still drunk and very much in the midst of a horrendous hangover, Dean Winchester arrived at Bobby’s place. The porch light remained on, though dimming and flickering every few seconds. Dean knew that at some point he would have to change the bulb because Bobby would be too busy tinkering around with other shit to notice.

Sighing to himself, Dean cut the engine, and stumbled his way into the house, first making his way to the back room where Jack was laid out, resting. Sure enough, when Dean stepped into the room, Jack was still there, asleep. However, he was not alone, Sam sat by his side, Sam’s hand holding Jack’s, as Sam sat there straight-backed, and keeping a very watchful eye over his son. For a moment Dean stood there, just watching until Sam sighed and said, “I know your there, Dean. You were very loud when you came in which means your drunk. Sam then turned to look at his brother who was indeed standing in the doorway, supported by the door frame.

“Do you want me to go,” Dean asked?

Sam considered this for a moment, and shook his head, “No, but I do think you should go lay down before you fall down.”

“Think you can help me? Besides, you look like you could do with some rest yourself.”

Sam’s lips thinned out in a tight line, but offered a tight jerky nod, “Yeah… sure.” Sam stood up, but not before he looked down at his son one last time before moving toward Dean. When Sam got to Dean’s side, Sam wrapped his arm around him. Dean leaned into the contact and allowed himself to be led to the bed.

Dean was a different person when he was drunk, he was clingy, needy, and submissive. Tonight, was just like any other time Dean came home drunk. Sam took charge, moving Dean here and there, and Dean went with it without asking any questions. First, Sam stripped Dean of his clothes, then himself. Then, Sam guided Dean to the shower where Sam attentively washed Dean’s hair, and body, and Dean did the same for Sam. There was nothing sexual about this act, the brothers simply needed to be close to each other.

When that was done, Sam grabbed a towel, drying them both off, and wrapping a dry towel around his waist, Dean doing the same. When they were done, they both brushed their teeth, and Sam tucked Dean into bed, made his way into the kitchen for some water and a few Aspirin before making his way back to the room and giving Dean the water and pills to take. Silently, Sam crawled into the bed next to Dean and pressed himself against his little brother, nuzzling into the crook of Sam’s neck that smelled like soap. Dean flicked his tongue out to taste his brother, feeling him shudder with that simple contact alone. Dean then began nibbling on Sam’s ear, then whispered, “need you, Sammy.”

Just like that, Sam was on him, strong arms caging Dean underneath him. Towels discarded and forgotten, Sam relaxed, laying his weight on top of his brother, their hips lining up and slipping together. Dean was already hard and needy, and Sam took the opportunity to flip Dean over and work him open. One good thing about this situation was Dean was a quiet lover, leaning more towards small grunts and quiet sighs rather than Sam’s own loud moan and vocal pleads for “more” and “yes” and “oh god, Dean”.

Sam’s fingers were currently knuckle deep, scissoring Dean’ open, Dean’s hips rolling in tight little circles for more friction. Sam could drag this out as long as he wanted because apart from Dean’s little confession of needing him, Dean would not beg for more. Sure, he was being submissive right now, but there were still limits that Dean refused to drop down to. Knowing this, Sam pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching sound. He had forgotten they were at Bobby’s, so they were working with no condoms and baby oil as lube.

Pouring a generous amount into his hand, Sam slicked himself up. Working twice, he also took Dean into consideration and poured some extra baby oil over his gaping hole. Sam smirked as he watched the look in Dean’s eyes darken, and then Sam was pushing inside of him. Dean let out a small grunt of discomfort, but this was not a time for gentleness, this was given and take at its finest. Willingly giving to each other to mend the broken pieces of their souls.

Dean let out a quiet, breathy sigh, Sam could feel his brother's heels on the small of his back digging in. Sam took that for what it was and pulled out halfway before snapping his hips forward again in a desperate need to be closer than close. But it was also something else that felt more like Sam was laying his claim on Dean, reminding him that this was not just Dean’s choice, it was Sam’s choice, their choice together. It was both of them that had agreed to this. Both of them had fallen into the other’s trap. And damn the world to hell if any of it was wrong because Sam was reminded of how good it felt to be with Dean. How just the thought of being with anyone else at all made him feel nauseous. 

Sam’s hips were moving at a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping skin coating their ears. Sam wasn’t dominant very often, but when Dean needed him to be, Sam could hardly contain himself. Like now, Sam was biting down on Dean’s neck, collar bone, jaw, and chest. Wherever he could get his mouth, he was leaving teeth indentions on Dean’s skin. Sam’s right arm was holding up Dean’s leg, at the same time that same hand was entwined with Dean’s. Sam’s left hand was tangled in Dean’s hair, forcing his head back for better access to his neck. This forced Dean’s back to arch up, and the feel of Dean’s body contorting to Sam’s very will made Sam snap his hips in such a way, he was hitting that spot deep within Dean that drove him crazy.

Dean tossed his heat to the side, ignoring the burning from his scalp because of Sam’s fist pulling on his hair. Sam let go, adjusting them both to be at a better angle. Dean took advantage of the new position, and buried his nose in Sam’s neck, breathing him in and sighing contently as he felt himself come. Sam followed with a satisfied grunt before collapsing on top of Dean. With a content sigh, muscles still shaking in post-coital bliss, Sam pressed a few lazy kisses across Dean’s chest before getting up to retrieve a wet cloth. After tending to Dean and himself, Sam crawled back into bed, and curled up with Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest.

“You know I never meant what I said, right? I still love you; you drive me crazy.” Dean said, hand massaging at Sam’s scalp.

“I never meant what I said either. I just…” Sam started, but couldn’t form the right words. With a frustrated sigh, he moved away from Dean and propped himself up against the headboard. Dean didn’t move, feeling too lazy from being fucked, and the alcohol still swimming through his bloodstream, making it impossible to move right now anyway.

“It’s okay, Sammy. You don’t have to explain…”

“No, I do. I think it’s important that you know this. I wish I would have told you sooner, maybe it would have helped with everything, or maybe it would have destroyed us. Either way, it’s important that you know.”

“Okay, Sam. I’m listening.”


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**NOW**

“After the twins were born, there was this invisible connection that tethered me to Jack and Lucifer. It was always there, had been for a while, but it was more present after the twins were born. I didn’t realize what it was until after they were born. Lucifer was in my head, literally. I was easily able to ignore him, he wasn’t a bother, and I thought well, as long as he was there with me, I could keep everyone else safe. He couldn’t hurt you and our children.”

“Sam… Jesus…”

“But it was always okay until the day Jack went missing. I didn’t even realize what happened… that Lucifer was gone. My head was quiet for the first time in years,” Sam said, tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped the tears away and clearing his throat to continue.”

“That day… That tether that linked Me and Jack to Lucifer was severed. For the first time in I don’t even know how long… maybe way before we even got together… My head was quiet, and I didn’t know what to think. I had always had this connection to Lucifer, and it wasn’t always bad, Dean, and that makes me feel sick to my stomach to even sit here and tell you that because I love you so much. But this is important, and you need to hear it so you can understand. And I’m not trying to make excuses for my shitty behavior and words, but I hope it helps you to understand.

“It hurts to know that I never gave you all of myself when you gave me everything you had. You always gave me an out if I wanted it, and I never did that for you, Dean. I was so consumed with being a parent, and splitting my time between you and the kids, and keeping Lucifer satisfied and at bay in my mind. He fed off of us, and…. Fuck, Dean… I don’t know who I am anymore without his voice in my head and it scares the hell out of me, Dean.”

Dean listened to his little brother shocked at this sudden admission and how he never caught on or knew about the struggle Sam had been going through for most if not all of his life. Everything made sense now. Their relationship had changed, it had become more strained and their sexual life had also changed, it had been desperate and quick. They had both blamed it on the stress, and now Dean knew the truth…

“Shit, Sammy. I didn’t know… maybe I did… I don’t know. I had always felt there was something connecting us. Lucifer had chosen you since birth, we know that. He had this sick obsession with you. He used both of us to get to you, to create his offspring but he never accounted for us to be stronger than that or for Jack to not take to him.”

“I’m not mad at you, Sammy. I could never be mad at you. I still love you, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that unless you tell me to leave…”

“What… Dean… no. I love you too. I don’t want you to leave. I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to you didn’t have to stay.”

“Only a fool would opt-out,” Dean said, tugging Sam’s arm until Sam was scooting down in the bed and taking his place again in the crook of Dean’s arm. Their lips brushing together in a tender kiss.

**MORNING**

Sam and Dean woke up to what sounded like crying. Sam was the first one who shot out of bed stating, “Claire,” and running for the door. Dean looked on still sleepy-eyed and in bed, Dean had put it down as motherly instinct, laughed, and buried his face back in his pillow.

A few moments later, Dean decided it was time to get up, slipping into a pair of jeans, and slipping a shirt he realized was way too big for him. He felt his body respond, recalling the previous nights events. Sam on him, inside him, surrounding him. His body felt hot just thinking about it, but he shook those thoughts from his mind and made his way into the living room where he found Sam sitting with Claire. Claire was in fact crying, and Sam was rubbing a soothing hand on her back.

Dean took a seat on the other side of Claire, made eye contact with Sam before placing his hand on his daughter's back. “Whose ass do you want me to kick?”

“Maybe the better question would be, is what’s going on,” Sam interjected.

“Claire?”

“I know I shouldn’t have, Dad, but… I really needed to,” Claire said through tears.

“Had to what,” Dean asked?

“I called Cade….”

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

“No, dad!”

“Dean… you’re not even in the same state. You’re not kicking any ass.”

Dean again made eye contact with Sam, made a show of licking his lips before turning his attention back to his daughter. “Fine, you called…Cade, and what happened?”

“I told him that I was pregnant, and he accused me of being a whore and that it wasn’t his kid, and he didn’t want to have anything to do with it. He said I should get an abortion.”

Dean pulled Claire in for a hug, pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, “you listen to me… Cade is a big stupid baby that doesn’t know any better. You’re too good for him. Now, your set on having this baby?”

“Yes,” Claire said, sniffling, her arms folding around her still flat stomach in a protective manner.

“Then you’ll have this baby. You are a strong independent woman, your father and I raised you to be that way, but that doesn’t mean you won’t have any help to care for this child. We’re going to be here for you through everything. This baby is going to have so much love and have so many people caring for it that it’s going to be bursting with love and family.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course, baby girl.”

“Thanks, dad!” Claire said, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. As soon as Claire got up and skipped off towards the kitchen, Sam slid flush up against Dean’s side. “You know something…”

“What?” Dean asked.

“You’re pretty amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, pressing their lips together and sighing contently until they were interrupted by a loud voice.

“I’m back, baby!”

Sam and Dean both jumped and instinctively separated from each other. Standing in the middle of the living room was none other than Gabriel, arms stretched wide and a smile plastered to his face. He wore a brightly colored Hawai’ian shirt with flowers, umbrellas, and surfboards.

“Huh,” Was all Sam could respond with.

“Yeah, good to know. Welcome back buddy,” Dean replied. “Now can you work your mojo and fix Jack?”

“Not exactly. It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“Explain it.”

“You see, Jack is a perfect mix of Lucifer and Sam, but Dean as well, since Lucifer used Dean’s body as his vessel to impregnate Sam. Lucifer could not do so on his own. In order for this to work, Jack is going to need a mix of Lucifer’s Grace, which I have, and a blood mixture from Dean.”

“Okay, no problem. Here,” Dean said holding his arm out.

“Again, Deano, not that simple. Lucifer took over your body at the height of sexual gratification. Your blood was more potent, powerful. Not the same as it would be now, for example.”

“So, wait,” Sam said, stopping Gabriel from continuing on. “You mean Dean needs to be in the midst of sex in order for this to work?”

“Well, yeah. But, it has to be at the right moment, preferably at the peak of his orgasm. This is when the blood is the most powerful.”

“You couldn’t tell us that last night,” Dean barked?

“You two idjits had sex in my house,” Bobby said, exasperated.

“Sorry, Bobby,” Sam called out with a wince. Bobby chose to ignore the rest of the conversation and opted to walk off muttering to himself.

“Okay, so… how does this work exactly?” Dean asked, feeling quite flustered over the entire situation of new events soon to unfold.

“Well, Deano, first you and Sam…”

“No, Gabe…Stop… What he means is how are we supposed to collect the blood?”

“Well… while you two are in the midst of your orgasmic peak. I will simply take a needle, inject it…”

“No, absolutely not,” Dean said, putting his foot down.

“Well, unless there is another way to collect blood, fill me in,” Gabriel said.

“Needle, no problem. You infringe on sexy time, problem. Sam will do it, no one else.”

“Dean I don’t know how to…”

“You’ll learn and practice.”

“Oh yeah, on what, Dean?”

“I can help with that,” Claire interjected. “A friend of mine was teaching me how to… well… maybe details aren’t necessary.”

“Fine, Claire you teach your father how to use the needle. Later, though we are going to talk about you knowing how to use a needle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to thank y'all for the positive comments I've received since the last chapter, y'all are amazing and I love y'all! <3  
> Second, I just uploaded a new two chapter fic, so if you like Destiel the story is called When Your Eyes Glowed Blue I Fell in Love With You. Let me know what y'all think about it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN BROTHERS! Please do not feel the need to leave hate comments, just move on.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**NOW**

The hotel room Sam and Dean had agreed on renting was one of the best that they had ever stayed in. Close to the city, but still a short drive from Bobby’s. The room housed one large King Sized bed complete with white sheets and flower petals on the bed in the shape of a heart. There was also a large flat-screen TV, a nice kitchenette, and a huge bathroom with a soaker tub, big enough for two. It was the ultimate honeymoon suite, an idea that put Gabriel into action in searching for hotels with last-minute rent options.

As Sam and Dean entered the room, the two took a moment to look around. As Sam takes a seat on the edge of the bed, Dean comes up on the other side. His fingers grazing over the flower petals, picking one up, twirling it around, and then tossing it back down on the bed all while laughing. Sam looks up at his brother, a confused look plastered on his pale face. “What’s so funny?”

“Ahh… Sammy… this whole thing is funny. This hotel room, these stupid flowers, this fancy ugly wallpaper, these ugly curtains… this isn’t us… I hate to say it, but I don’t think I’m in the mood for sex… I never thought I’d say that.” Dean says, sitting beside Sam.

Suddenly, Dean’s face is cupped in his hands and he is crying. “Dean…What?” Sam asked confused but moves his focus to Dean. Sam kneels down between Dean’s legs, pulling his hands away from his face. “De… what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Sam…”

“Okay… stupid question, I know. Sorry. It’s just… I get it, okay. I do. I’m going through this shit with you. Half of it doesn’t make sense to me, and I hate that this all has to happen this way.”

“None of this feels right, Sam. This stupid hotel room and everything that is still going on with our kids…”

“C’mon,” Sam says, standing up all of a sudden. When Dean doesn’t move to get up, Sam takes his hand and pulls, “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“Let’s go for a drive. Let’s just get in the car and just… drive somewhere in the middle of nowhere, I don’t care. Just take me somewhere.”

**THEN**

Sam remembers the day that Dean got his driver's license. Dean was overjoyed with a ++new found freedom. Sam remembers being upset at their father. John had set some ground rules for Dean and driving. Dean was only allowed to drive when his father needed something and allowed Dean to go get it. Sam was also not allowed to go with Dean unless it was a dire emergency. Dean was also unhappy with these rules, but there was nothing either of them could do about it.

It wasn’t until Dean’s eighteenth birthday when John unexpectantly handed Dean the keys to the Impala and threatened his life if he didn’t take care of the car that Dean was allowed the true freedom of driving. Even Sam was allowed to go too!

He remembers that day because he remembers the way Dean looked over at him right after breakfast. His eyes sparkled with young mischief, and he said, “Heya Sammy. Wanna go for a drive?”

Sam’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights, but they quickly died down before looking over at his father who was still nursing a cup of steaming coffee. “Dad… is it okay if I go with Dean?”

John stared at his youngest son, then flicked his eyes over and Dean, “Better keep Sam safe. Don’t do anything stupid. And you both better be back before nightfall. They were both in shock, but they didn’t waste a moment just in case John decided that Sam shouldn’t go with. And as the boys, young and carefree, slide into Dean’s newly acquired 1967 Chevy Impala, they took off down the highway, windows down, Dean’s old cassette tapes he stole from his father playing in the background.

**NOW**

Sam slide in close to Dean as he drove with no destination in mind. Sam was suddenly flooded with nostalgia as he pressed a kiss to the tender spot of Dean’s neck, right below his ear. He smiled when he felt Dean shiver but didn’t comment on it. It felt good to know that he could still make his brother’s body respond to him with a simple act as a kiss.

“You’re quiet, Dean.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Well, what? And do not mention anything about the kids, or anything or anyone back at Bobby’s waiting for us. Don’t mention anything about what we are supposed to do” Sam said. With that statement, Dean cocked his head with a questioning look at Sam.

“Okay….”

“Remember the first time we did this?”

“What? Drove around to escape our problems,” Dean stated, which earned him a half-assed smack across his chest.

“No, the first time dad allowed us to take the car? It was on your eighteenth birthday, and we just drove. We didn’t care where we were going as long as we were with each other.”

“Yeah, I remember. You were so young, we both were. You were so small compared to now. You were so hot… you're still hot.”

“Yeah, better be careful with your words or I won’t suck you off like I did that day. Remember that?”

“Fuck, Sammy.”

**THEN**

“Why are you still sitting all the way over there? C’mere Sammy.” Dean said. One hand on the wheel, the other arm stretched out inviting Sam in. With a smile, Sam scooted across the leather seats, and pushed his body flush against Dean’s side, right under his arm. Sam couldn’t stop smiling to save his life.

It was just after noon when Sam and Dean stopped for lunch at a little roadside dinner. The two ate their food in a booth with red vinal seats next to the window so Dean could keep an eye on his new car. At this time in January, the streets were being cleared of ice and snow, the sidewalks were piled with a thick blanket, and Dean found that despite how cold it was outside, he was quite warm. They playfully kicked each other under the table as they both ate and when they were done, they continued to drive.

Dean finally stopped, pulling into a remote area not too far from the lake. They spent a few moments down by the frozen lake, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. At one point Sam had jumped onto Dean’s back and Dean fell to the ground. When their clothes were damp with snow they finally decided it was time to get back to the car. Dean had pushed Sam up against the passenger door. Pressing his body up against his brothers and kissing him with so much love made Sam dizzy.

**NOW**

“Pull in over there,” Sam said, pointing to a clearing in a field of grass. Dean did as he was told before cutting the engine. He watched as Sam got out and climbed onto the hood of the car. It was dark enough out that the stars were beginning to shine bright and it was breathtaking. Dean rolled his eyes and how girly Sam could be at times but got out and followed his brother onto the hood of the car. He propped himself up against the window and leaned back. It was the most comfortable, but it wasn’t the worst either. And he certainly wasn’t going to complain when Sam curled up into his side and rested his head on his chest.

“It’s just like our first drive, De. When we went to the lake. It was just the two of us and we didn’t care if the whole world was watching because we were the only ones that mattered. Remember that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. But there was no one there, remember? It was damn cold and snowing.”

“True, but even if there were, we wouldn’t have cared about them. Then we got back to the car and you kissed me.”

“Your lips were quivering from the cold,” Dean said with a fond smile.

“You warmed me up, though. When we were in the back seat. You were so hot. You still are De. You’re so sexy and sometimes you don’t even realize it. How you make me feel. How much I love you,” Sam says, while straddling Dean’s legs. He cups Dean’s face and brings their lips together. “I want to taste you,” Sam whispered. Deans eyes grew lust heavy and dark, and Sam didn’t ask any more questions. Not breaking eye contact, Sam's hands danced under Dean’s shirt, skin starting to become damp with sweat from the warm summer evening. When Sam got to his belt, he fiddled with the buckle, and unzipped Dean’s jeans, watching as Dean wriggled his hips and Sam helped by pulling them off.

Dean sat back against the car, semi-hard from listening to Sam talking about their past, about him, them together, about what he wanted to do. Sam pulled off his own shirt and pants and settled on his stomach between his brother's spread legs. His tongue flicking out to tease the head, which had an effect on Dean as he hissed in pleasure.

Sam took turns stroking and sucking Dean to full hardness. Only when he was satisfied with Dean’s hardened cock did he take him in his mouth and all the way to the back of his throat. He had lost his gag reflex years ago, practice he had from doing exactly this. Dean loved it! He loved watching his brother stuffing his mouth full of him and swallowing around his girth. It was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed, and he could die happily with this image of his little brother on his stomach with Dean’s cock stuffed in Sam’s mouth. “Fuck, Sam,” Dean moaned. Dean began to roll his hips upward, and Sam allowed him to. Unlike some of the girls, they had watched in porno’s Sam could take whatever Dean threw at him. He didn’t gag or choke on Dean, he didn’t try to push Dean away, but he did try to bring them closer together. Sometimes Dean felt as though Sam was trying to swallow him whole, and those times were the most intense times for them.

It had been so long that they had time away from everyone, and everything. Their troubles behind them, literally, no one else around. It was quiet, dark, under the stars, just them and the car. Nothing and no one else. And Dean sighed, moaning out “Sam… Sam…Sammy… fuck… so good,” between grunts, and groaning pleas for more. Sam smiled but never stopped. Instead, Sam reached over, pulling a needle from…somewhere Dean hadn’t been paying attention. Handing the needle to Dean; never once did Sam stop his suction cup lips from working his brother to completeness.

For a moment Dean just stared at the needle, confused. Then a brief thought crossed his head. He needed to give his blood… With shaky hands, Dean worked the needle into the crook of his arm, hitting the vein and drawing his blood out. He hissed in pain and pleasure, and as if a trigger, watching his own blood leave his body, he came into his brother’s mouth.

Feeling Dean’s come pool in his mouth. Watching Dean pull his own blood from his body. Feeling his sex pulsate in his mouth, the heat he was giving off. All of it was a combination that had Sam spinning out of control. He had been rocking his hips against the hood of the Impala, he couldn’t help it. He sighed in sexual satisfaction and smiled up at Dean when he pulled his mouth off his brother with a wet pop! But, he was still needy and wanted Dean to touch him, to finish him off.

“You’re so good to me. C’mere. I love you,” Dean said as he tugged gently at Sam’s hair. Sam obeyed and slithered up Dean’s body and straddled his legs. Sam smashed their lips together, their tongues caught in a dance battle for dominance. Meanwhile, Dean’s hand wrapped around Sam’s leaking cock, gathering the precum there and using it as lube in his hand. Sam sighed content with Dean’s hand unbearably tight around him. He let out a raspy hiss and buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. He was so, so close. “De…”

“I’ve got you, baby brother. Just let go.”

“Fuck…” Sam cried, as a flick of Dean’s thumb had finished him off. Sam came splattering cum all over their chests and stomachs.

**LATER**

Dean lay on his back, Sam curled up next to him in the back seat of the Impala. They needed just a few more quiet moments to themselves before they had to go back to reality. So, there Sam and Dean remained, fingers playing over each other’s chests, in each other’s hair, twining their fingers together, sharing lazy kisses, until they both fell asleep lost in each other. Soon, they would wake up. Sam had set an alarm on his phone for an hour from now, and then they would get dressed, and head back home.

It was important they rest now, because as soon as they walked through the front door of Bobby’s house, Dean’s blood in hand, the spell would begin. Rowena would lead them, Gabriel and Castiel would protect them. And hopefully, when all was done and the spell was complete, Jack would wake up, and they would have their son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive comments y'all been leaving me lately. I love reading and responding to everyone! Also I want to thank everyone who went over and read my newest Destiel fic. I have been writing more Destiel lately, I know y'all are Wincest fans, but I am both Wincest and Destiel fan! Also, anyone else rewatching the entire series of Supernatural from the start all over again? Am I the only one? If I don't update often, I'm either working on these fics or watching our boys again! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y'all! I can't believe this is the end of this series! I hope y'all enjoyed it, and keep watching for more updates from me soon.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**NOW**

Everything was set and ready to go by the time Sam and Dean made it back to Bobby’s house. Jack was still where they had left him. Rowena set up an altar at the foot of Jack’s bed, spell making material laid out just the way she needed. In each corner of the room was burning incense, “to help with ground Jack”.

Like nervous parents, Dean and Sam stood next to each other, hands laced together, Sam worrying his lip. Bobby stood by as well, close to his boys, but also close to Jack. The room felt heavy with anticipation and when Castiel and Gabriel entered the room, everyone grew even quieter than before if that was even possible. Everything was ready at this point, and Rowena began to mix her ingredients into a bowl in the middle of her alter. Gabriel stood by staring down at the knife next to him. “Grace must be given at the right moment. It must be fresh, and you must be ready and willing to give it up with a cut to your wrist,” Rowena had said to Gabriel. With a flick of his eyes to Sam and Dean than to Jack, Gabriel nodded in agreement.

They all watched as Rowena took the vile of Dean’s blood and poured it into the bowl. Castiel and Gabriel both gasped and adverted their eyes up to the brothers. At the moment they couldn’t understand why, but they would ask when all of this was over. Until then, Rowena needed to concentrate and needed the room to be quiet.

Next, Rowena picked up the knife, chanting something in a language Sam and Dean, nor Bobby was not familiar with. Rowena then turned to Gabriel, picking up the knife, and offering it to Gabriel. Gabriel took the knife as he looked down at a piece of paper and began to speak, “I accept this knife in which I give my Grace.” Gabriel then sliced his left wrist with the knife, his Grace pouring out in large fat drops of mesmerizing blue and silver. “I give my Grace willingly. For the life to return back into the Nephilim body. Wake now, Jack.” Gabriel finished, at the same time Rowena began to chant, her voice gaining power. The archangel Grace mixing with Dean’s blood, creating a swirling vortex from the bowl on the altar into Jack’s mouth.

When all was said and done, the room grew quiet again, Rowena was breathing heavily as she tucked her red curls behind her ears and they waited. In the next few seconds Jack’s eye shot open, golden light filled the room and all of the humans inside had to shield their eyes from it. Then, Jack sat up, grabbing in his head as he did so. In a rush, Sam and Dean made their way to his side, wrapping him in a hug. Sam nor Dean realized that there was no longer a room full of people. Everyone was ushered out by Bobby wanting to give the family some space.

“What… happened,” Jack asked?

“Well, buddy, you were kidnapped by Lucifer…” Dean started.

“…And we got you back,” Sam finished quickly, giving Dean a look that told him Jack didn’t need to know the extent of what happened, at least not yet.

Jack furrowed his brows, confusion flashing in his eyes, “I remember that. Claire and I were in the kitchen…And then…. I wasn’t. It felt like a dream…. Where is he now?”

“Don’t worry about that right now, Jack. Lucifer will never hurt you again,” Sam said, pulling his son into another hug.

**LATER**

A few hours later, Jack had been ushered into the shower, Sam had laid out clean clothes, and Dean and Claire were busy in the kitchen preparing a home-cooked meal for everyone. Castiel and Bobby were out in the garage. Castiel had offered his help to Bobby who claimed to not know what the damn problem was with the current car he was attempting to fix. A newer model that was too new and confusing for him to figure out.

Sam walked into the dining room, stopped in the doorway at just the right moment. Gabriel was leaning against the counter, watching Dean and Claire busy at work. The two worked great together, and Claire was picking up Dean’s kitchen secrets. She wasn’t a bad cook, and she had enjoyed spending time in the kitchen with her father learning to put meals together.

“I’m proud of you, Dean,” Sam heard Gabriel say. “Not many men would stick by and take care of a child that wasn’t theirs, let alone a child like Jack.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Jack is a great kid; both so is Claire.” This statement caused Claire to smile up at her father and nudge him with her hip.

“I’m going to go check on father, see if he needs help with anything.”

“Okay sweetheart,” Dean said with a smile, watching her walk away.

“You know, Dean, with the ritual that we did for Jack… It uh, it means your blood is flowing through his veins, just as it is with Claire. Which means you truly are Jack’s father by blood.”

Dean looked up with a shocked expression. It was then that he caught Sam’s gaze from the doorway, Claire by his side, a smile on both of their faces.

“Those googly eyes tell me it’s my cue to go,” Gabriel said, slipping off the stool he was sitting on. He hooked one arm around Claire’s shoulder and ushered her out of the room.

Sam made his way over to Dean, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean’s neck. “Congratulations, it’s a boy,” Sam whispered in a joking manner.

“Yeah, guess it is,” Dean said with a bit of a laugh, a stray tear running down his cheek that Sam caught on his thumb. “I’m proud of you too. You take such good care of our kids, and me too. And Jack has always been your son. You’ve done everything for him, Dean, and that’s what matters the most.”

A few minutes later Jack and Claire sauntered back into the kitchen. Jack clean and smiling as nothing had happened. Claire by his side, smiling just as big. It warmed Dean’s heart, and he smiled at his twins before ushering them over. The four of them standing in the middle of Bobby’s kitchen, hugging. Everything was perfect, finally!

**TWO YEARS LATER**

The sun beat down warm over Sam and Dean’s face. Dean was nursing a beer in one hand and holding Sam’s hand in the other. They sat in two fold-up beach chairs that sat low to the ground. Their feet digging playfully in the sand, umbrellas giving them the perfect amount of shade.

A short distance away Jack and Claire were holding onto the tiny hands of Claire’s one-year-old daughter named Mary. She had just started to walk when Sam and Dean decided it was time for a true vacation to the beach. Everyone was happy and healthy. There was no more blood or death. All the pieces fell into place at exactly the right time.

Claire was on a short summer break from college, something that Sam had insisted on if she planned on moving out and supporting her child. Claire would need a good paying job and that only came with a good education. They had moved to California where she attended Stanford. While she went to school, Sam stayed home and cared for Mary. Jack was still trying to figure himself out, and during the day, he spent his time going to work with Dean at the garage he had opened up. Dean was making decent money and was more than happy to have his son come to work with him. Dean took pride in teaching Jack in the ins and outs of how a car works. His specialty, like Bobby’s, was restoring old cars. That was until one day Jack had come into Sam and Dean’s room as they were both watching television in bed. It was late, and Jack handed Dean a booklet for mechanic school. “I know you taught me a lot about cars, but I don’t know much about fixing new cars. Think of the profit we’d get if you took care of the old cars, and I took care of the new ones,” Jack argued. The following month, Dean took Jack down and enrolled him into a mechanic school where he learned how to manage new cars, and update old cars with modern technology.

Sam stayed content, caring for Mary at home, and watching his family flourish, but soon he too was getting itchy feet. “I don’t know how to explain it. Everyone is off doing their own thing, and I’m stuck at home. Don’t get me wrong, I love watching Mary, but sometimes I wish I could do something too.”

“Well… you're in luck because Jeff just quit, and I need someone to help with keeping the books in order, and order parts when needed,” Dean had said. Sam smiled down at him, and pressed a kiss to his brother's lips, “I love you, De. Thank you.”

“Oh, and I also pay a little extra at the office if you wanna, you know, come in and entice me…”

“Dean!” Sam screeched, slapping at his chest playfully. “But that does sound very tempting, as long as my new boss is hot.”

“Oh yeah, he’s smoking hot.” The two had made out after that, touching and feeling up each other’s bodies. After all these years, Sam and Dean were still crazy in love with each other, and whenever they could, they needed to feel each other, skin to skin.

Sam looked at Dean, smiling, and said, “This is perfect,”

“Yeah, it is. We needed this. Thanks, Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean. Now, let’s get in the water.”

In the water, Dean pulled Sam close. Sam wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist, his arms around his neck. They smiled, watching their children and grandchild playing in the water for the first time. They both sighed content with their lives. Dean reached up, pressed the palm of one hand to Sam’s cheek, and guided their lips together. Sam sighed into the kiss, this was so much more than anything either of them could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any Destiel fan's I am starting a new story called The Empty. When you are finished here, go over to that story and read the first chapter. <3


End file.
